


【大菅+东西】Break the Glass

by lastjune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Crack, M/M, Public Sex, 伪4P, 沙雕车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastjune/pseuds/lastjune
Summary: *空间上4P，实操1v1*极度恶搞，全员戏精
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, 东峰旭/西谷夕, 泽村大地/菅原孝支
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	【大菅+东西】Break the Glass

01

菅原孝支走上通往二楼体育更衣室的楼梯时，已经觉得不对劲了。

现在是晚上9点，常规社活7点不到就结束了，就算自主加训，加到8点也够卖力了吧？更衣室的灯竟还亮着。气窗的玻璃很久没清洁了，灰蒙蒙的，却没能封住室内暖黄的灯光。

IH输给青叶城西，彻底暴露了乌野进攻模式的单一化。为了在春高扳回一城，全队努力开发新的进攻武器，包括第一节奏的同时性多点攻击，影山和日向的新快攻，以及西谷和东峰的自由人托球+后排进攻。

这些招式在不久前埼玉的合宿中显山露水了，但依然需要更精细的打磨，正如菅原在设想的双二传一样，实践实践再实践，变成肌肉的记忆，才能在一决胜负的球场上发挥出水准。

所以这几个月来，部员们留下加训是常有的事，特别是影山、日向和东峰、西谷这两对组合，大地为此还向女子排球部借第一体育馆作场地扩充。如果他们打算训练得很晚，掌管体育馆和更衣室钥匙的大地也会很信任地让后辈们去做好善后的工作。

那么，现在还没走的是……

菅原不清楚自己为何蹑手蹑脚了起来。今天发生的一切都很不符常理，例如他竟会粗心大意地把数学作业本落在了空衣柜里，又如大地邀请他留宿，他居然半路跑了出来。

现在，他爬到了门口，偷听到从房间里泄露出的声音，这种诡异的不合理感在他心中涨得更大了。

我的老天爷啊，这两人胆子也太大了吧！贴着门的菅原听得脸红心跳。

粘腻的碰撞声，克制的哼吟声，还有西谷大胆的渴求声，这些藏不住的声音就和封不住的灯光一般，在黑暗的夜色里指向一个明朗的事实——东峰和西谷正在更衣室里做爱。

“啊啊……旭前辈好粗大……好厉害……唔！我好舒服，可以再用力点……”

“呼，对对，就这个角度……哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“呜呜呜爽得要死掉了！旭前辈最棒了……”

“旭前辈，我喜欢听你的低吼声……你别压着，我想听……”

菅原突然能理解东峰为什么老是脸上一阵红一阵白了。

球场上东峰已经被西谷夸到飞起，类似于「旭前辈最帅了」、「旭前辈果然是我的ACE」，这种信手拈来的壮阳话，只因为是坦率的西谷说出来的，别人才没怀疑他俩的关系。而小心脏的东峰听了肯定惊得不行，生怕对方再说漏点什么。

连情事上西谷都这么直白，夸夸教主附体，附带亲力指导，东峰不得被崇拜得灵魂升天？还在这种地方大做特做，估计平时也没少在学校里偷偷摸摸吧！随处是旖旎之地，我都替你害臊啊旭……可恶的现充！菅原忿忿地想。

说起来，菅原还是撞破东峰与西谷交往的第一人。

6月下旬IH结束后，排球部的大家日日夜夜相伴加训。有一晚大地请众人吃包子，西谷很快吃完了，说想买嘠哩嘠哩。东峰很自然地起身掏出零钱结了账，两人倚在店门口等大家。

大地为什么那么喜欢请吃包子呢？到底是他自己爱吃包子还是包子便宜？菅原用手撑着脸，看大地吃东西吃得鼓鼓的嘴，觉得真可爱，却鬼使神差地往门边看了一眼，结果竟见到东峰俯下身咬了一口西谷的冰棍，偏偏是有缺口的位置。然后西谷又咬了一口东峰吃过的地方，笑得特开心。

菅原像冰棍一样裂开了。他把脸唰地一下转回去，心脏咚咚瞎跳，这时对桌的大地正凝视着他，轻声问，孝支，怎么脸红了？不舒服？

我的妈呀！大地！请不要突然叫我名字！菅原裂得更开了。

好友和后辈有一腿，这个可能性当晚就把菅原的gay达震到爆表。肩负着副部长的责任，菅原打算不多做掩饰了，直接找东峰谈谈。如果是真的，他以后会帮这两人打掩护，他不希望关系穿帮影响到这两位核心球员的发挥。

他自己还存了另一点小心思。他和大地之间的恋爱关系一直是说不出口的秘密，最近又增加了新的烦恼。他也希望能找到一个可以坦白和倾诉的对象。

菅原和东峰约在学校天台见面。

说好吃了饭再见吧，这什么表情啊，饿死鬼投胎还是面临枪决？我明明短信里只和他说「有一件事希望你能坦白告诉我，吃过午饭后我在天台等你。」菅原顿觉东峰的gay达灵敏度一点也不输给他。

东峰看自己的眼神是如此畏畏缩缩，仿佛自己才是校外谣传的黑社会份子。菅原清了清嗓子，收起恶作剧的想法，委婉地开口了。

“旭，你知道的，我们是很好的朋友。我很信任你，我期望你也能信任我。不管什么事，排球也好，生活中的事情也罢，你有任何烦恼，都可以和我说的。”

“菅？你的传球真的很好，没有一点问题的。有要改进的地方我都说了。”

“嗯，谢谢。不过今天我想和你聊的不是这个，是西谷的事情。”

“……”

这种沉默很东峰，故作疑惑都不会啊。菅原瞅见东峰一下子绷得更紧的脸，在心中叹了口气，把大恶人的帽子摆正。

“你和小谷在交往对吧？你告诉我没关系的，我不会对你们有看法的。”

虽然一股脑说出来了，但菅原尽量用了最温和的语气，露出最真诚的笑容，并把手搭在了东峰的肩膀上。

“……”

这种泪眼汪汪也很东峰。

“菅，你真是个好人，呜呜。”

“得了，别乱发好人卡。”

“对不起，我知道自己很禽兽，但小谷实在是太可爱了，他也喜欢我，我好幸福。”

“……不是，你好像比刚才更感动了？你对我的感激就这么点？”

“啊啊，我很感激你没错啦！那个……我和小谷的事情，只有菅知道吗？”

“目前是这样吧，但你们如果接着明目张胆地放闪，别人或许就会猜到了。”

“……在哪里？什么时候？话说，菅怎么知道的呢？”

菅原一边嘲笑对方一点防范意识都没有，一边把他看到的告诉了东峰。

“哦，我还以为我们接吻被你看到了。”

“……我不应该在天台，我应该去地下室呆着，听不下去了。”

“唔，抱歉，在学校里最多偷亲这种程度了，不会牵手的。”

你想气死我吗？我和大地偷亲都不会啊！菅原恶字帽上悬起一把砍人大刀。

“你们，交往多久了？谁先表白的？”菅原没好气地问道。

“额那个……今年5月下旬在一起的……是…应该算是小谷先表白的吧？”

菅原气得要翻白眼了。

交往一个月就亲了？还敢在学校里亲是有多熟练？我和大地一个月时只敢拉拉小手，三个月的时候才有了初吻。禽兽！果然是禽兽！

小谷也太主动了吧？这孩子就这么上赶着被糟蹋？

东峰见菅原看自己的目光充满了「你还是人吗」这样的鄙夷感，慌忙辩解：

“我其实！我其实喜欢小谷很久了……差不多高二暑假的时候就…就暗恋他了。我很喜欢像他这样活泼又勇敢的孩子，他也一直会夸我厉害，我就挺在意的……”

尽管听上去很诚恳，细品一下，说的还不是人话，居然又放闪了。菅原快无语了。

“那为什么是小谷先表白的呢？你憋了快一年都没表白？太怂了吧！”

“因为……因为契机很重要啊！不能随便表白吓到他，如果他讨厌我了，我宁可不表白！”

东峰说得万分坚决。

我又何尝不理解，这种想告白却说不出口的心境呢。菅原没有再吐槽。

菅原从高一寒假就开始单恋大地。准确来说，从见到泽村大地第一眼起，菅原就对他有好感。

他们不在一个班，通过乌野排球部才有了交集。大地作新人自我介绍时，声音铿锵有力，还绘声绘色地描述了他热爱排球的契机。当时的菅原不受控制地觉得，这个人适合做领袖。

从高一到高三，在那些说不上漫长，但在菅原眼中，每一个成长的光点都璀璨得似乎看得见的岁月里，无数个事实证明了他的想法。

菅原、大地和东峰进入排球部时，乌野已成为了没落的豪强，乌养教练也因病休长假了。参加社活没几天，大地有一晚突然对排球部的前辈们说，他想留下来加训。他的上进也带动了菅原和东峰留下一起训练。

之后他们就成了铁三角，社活一次不落，加训也回回坚持着，互相督促进步。菅原找来以前的比赛视频，画了战术图，给大地和东峰讲解，希望他们仨的配合能多样化一些。

大地拍着菅原的后背，兴奋地说，菅，你真是太可靠了！是我们的智囊啊！

大地的拍打不重，却宛如按摩到了菅原的心脏，令他心里舒舒爽爽地涌出暖意。

菅原有些自作多情地认为，大地对他不太一样。比如拍他背、按他肩的时候，不像对东峰那样用武似的，打得东峰闷嚎一声，仿佛练泰拳的手到他这里就变成了太极。

大地也不会过于无情地吐槽他，只有他俩可以一唱一和地逗弄东峰。菅原有时还会嘲讽一下大地，大地露出无奈的表情，扁扁嘴说，我说不过你，智多星。

高一寒假某天，大地忽然发短信说有作业问题想请教他，于是连着好几天，菅原都会跑到大地家里去辅导他功课。

大地文科比较糟糕，但因为理解力还行，也愿意卖力背诵，菅原细细讲解了一遍对方就明白了，每日的辅导任务轻松完成。余下的时间，他们就做一些除了排球以外男孩子都爱的事儿，比如打打游戏啥的。

他俩住得挺近。从学校搭同方向的电车，先路过大地家，再坐两站就是菅原家。辅导完功课也玩了大半天了，菅原准备回家，大地说我送送你，一送就送了两站路，送到了菅原家门口。往后的每天都是如此。

第一天的时候菅原心里还有点别扭，到了最后一天已能坦然接受并夸张地说，我再送送你，我们来来回回寒假就过去了。

大地哈哈大笑，临别前挥着手说，没别的意思，只是想和你多说说话。明天见啦！

菅原也挥手道别。挥完手，他把脸埋进了围巾里。

这人文科真的很糟。说这样的话，怎么能不让人起点意思呢？都辅导完了，还明天见？

不受控制的炎热盖过寒风，席卷了菅原。

到寒假结束前，他们都互相串门玩闹。即便不辅导文科了，菅原心中的国文作业簿上，有一行字迹清清楚楚浮现了出来：他还挺喜欢大地的，非朋友的那种。

菅原真的没想过要从大地那里得到什么。每次心里冒出些葳蕤的花草，菅原就迅速拔光，告诫自己，当个安安分分的好队友、好辅导员就行了。

因为那个人太正直老实了。如果他表白了，大地应该不会唐突地疏远他，但好像并没有一种可能，大地会以超越朋友的感情来喜欢他。

房间里连个小黄本都没有的家伙，你说他懂啥呀，都没我知道得多，对吧？菅原这么固执地认为。

这种春风吹又生、斩草不除根的迷恋被埋了下去，菅原自认为藏得还挺深。时间拖拖拉拉地过，不知不觉晃到了高二的暑假。

暑假的某一天，大地又说希望他去辅导作业，这次是理科。

菅原兴冲冲地去教了几周，辅导期间忍不住槽他，哟，怎么文科上去了理科又不行啦？大地你到底偏哪科？

大地做数学题的笔顿了一下，抬头看他似笑非笑地说，都偏，还好有全能的智多星在。你辅导我，自己也学得更深入了，不挺好吗？

啧，脸皮还挺厚。菅原嘴上这么说，心里巴不得大地聘他为住家教师。

辅导到最后一天，菅原敲起竹杠，大地如果将来考上好大学，一定要请我吃谢师宴啊！

没问题！有一句中国古话，一日为师终身为父，意思是哪怕对教过自己一天的老师，也要像父亲一样对待。你不是想当老师吗？以后拿到教师资格证了，什么时候想敲我一顿了，就把证件往我桌上一拍，我绝对屁颠屁颠管你饱。大地说得有板有眼。

哈哈还可以这样滥用职权嘛！你的文科真的进步了，中国古话都能活学活用了，为师很欣慰。菅原夸回去还不忘提携自己。

过了不久，大地收起作业本，拍了下菅原后背说，要送他回家了。一拍菅原心头就一热，但立刻把悸动压了下去。

今天辅导就结束了，暑假也进入了尾声，时间真是把多情都摁死成了无情的东西。

大地送菅原到了家门口。两人要挥别时，菅原突然开口，我再送送你吧，就送到车站。

大地马上笑了，来来回回暑假就过去了？

菅原嗯了一声，抬手擦了擦脸。没汗，只是心里热得慌。

到了车站，大地脱口而出，那就明天见啦！

菅原扬了扬眉毛，明天不来啦，下周一开学了，直接学校见！进站吧。

大地愣愣地点点头，他转过身只留给菅原一个背影了，却猛然折了回来，说要送菅原。

搞什么呀！你当我是迷路的小女孩吗！往回走几步就是我家了。菅原哭笑不得。

不是小女孩，是……老师啊，你就让我送送，最后一天不能坏规矩。

往菅原家走的路上两人忽然没话说了。菅原尴尬得呆毛要塌掉了，准备挤点什么出来圆场时，他听到大地说话了。

对方的眼睛没看他，声音却好像死死黏着他一样，把他的心脏都拽紧了：等开学了，社活结束后，我天天送你吧？

啊？怎么送？菅原觉得大地的提议说不出的怪，同方向乘车算送吗？话里好像还有点别的意思，他紧张得心头冒汗，但不敢往那方面想。

……就是，先送你到家门口，我再去乘电车回家。其实走路回家也行，就当锻炼了。

菅原飞快地瞄了大地一眼，对方神色平静，完全看不出小九九，那他也不能多想，照常吐槽吐槽好了。

你这报师恩的售后服务也太久了吧？

不是，只是想多和你聊聊天。

哦。没别的意思咯。菅原把话还了回去，说完就咬了自己舌头一下，我笨蛋吗？这话说的，醋劲足足的。

大地轻轻笑了一声，忽的摁住了菅原的肩膀，力气不重。菅原被迫转头看向他。

我对你有意思，所以想天天多见你一会儿，成吗？大地的眼神盯紧他了。

菅原又扬了扬眉毛，眉毛和呆毛轻飘飘的，要飞起来了。他控制住了自己企图飞扬的嘴角，缓了好几秒后说，哦，成的。

大地又说，我国文不太好，所以我想问得清楚点，我们从现在开始正式交往了，对吗？

……对，满分了。

时间其实是个好东西，在自己觉得没结果的时候，心头的草慢慢长成了大树，也结出了花果。

菅原的心也跟着轻飘飘了，但他把它摁住了。

他不打算告诉大地自己多暗恋他半年，把自己晶莹剔透如玻璃一样的心递到对方面前。

俗话说，谁先爱上谁就输了，轻易得到的感情不值得人珍惜。那种一点点追到手，一点点打动对方，就像一分分取得排球比赛胜利的感情，才是可贵而深刻的。

他不想被暗恋已久的人轻视感情，捧着他沉甸甸的爱说，啊有点重，然后手一哆嗦，摔个粉碎。他情愿让大地误会自己的心是铁的，铜的，塑料的，那些不容易被摔坏和看清里层的材料。反正，他会用爱填满心的，一样重了，不就好了吗？

他是聪明的狡猾的二传。在感情的球场上，他不希望被任何人替换下来，他期望大地能视他为唯一。他会好好回报的，应该就没问题了吧？

但真相是，问题很大，而且貌似只有菅原一个人有问题。

菅原觉得自己已经把欲求不满这几个大字写脸上了，而大地这个钢铁直男一点眼色都没有。

磨磨唧唧三个月才亲了，初吻也是青青涩涩撞了鼻子那种。菅原很想把自家的小黄本掏出来给大地看，但他又怕吓到正直的恋人。罢了，我忍。

大地生日的时候，他们好歹进展到能热吻和抚摸对方上半身的地步，菅原故意蹭对方的敏感部位，蹭到大地坦言不太妙。菅原故作惊讶，啊，我看看？我也有点不妙。然后半推半就，两人完成了手冲。

第一次手冲以后，两人互助的频率也不高，一周只有一两次，菅原平时还需给自己加餐两发。

太难了，大地私下里到底会不会自慰？这尺寸，这硬度，这时长，没有早泄和阳痿的毛病，却如此清心寡欲，是要成仙吗？

该不会……大地都不知道男人之间要怎么做吧？菅原一冒出这个想法就赶紧呸呸呸掉，可不能毒奶了自己的性福。

情人节时，大地邀请菅原去他家过夜，把菅原激动得险些流下两行清泪。终于长大了啊大地！

他们你侬我侬互撸完，含情脉脉地互望。菅原被大地搂在怀里，温暖的大手轻拍他的后背，拍得他下面也站起来了的时候，大地忽然一脸娇羞，问菅原能不能满足他的一个请求。

来了来了来了！不知道大地准备了保险套和润滑剂没有，我是准备了。反正他提出了，我也有这个需求就是心心相印！

菅原藏起色欲，一脸清纯地回答，嗯？你说，大地。

我能不能从今天起，叫你孝支？大地凑上来亲了他一口，柔情似水地问道。

……可以！当然可以！菅原有点愣，他一直直呼大地名字，东峰也是，大地却从没喊过他名字，是挺怪的。总之，互称名字是恋人感情深厚的证明，好的大地，请继续！

我真高兴！睡吧孝支，晚安。

？你是不是忘了什么？菅原没忍住漏出了心声。

怎么了？孝支？

虽然……被对方这么称呼心痒痒的，菅原也挺高兴，但现在的小菅原非常不妙。

菅原厚着脸皮把大地的手引导向他的胯间，无辜地说道，我有点难受。

哦！交给我！大地手速麻利地按摩起小菅原。菅原眼疾手快地发现大地的欲望一并抬头了，就伸出手帮他套弄。

怎么想，一点进步都没有！不行！菅原没一会儿就停下了手中的操作，也按住了大地飞舞的手指。

我……我也有一个请求。菅原豁出去了，他感到自己的脸热热的，提请求真不是一件容易的事。

在大地的鼓励下，菅原呲牙说，我希望，我们用嘴帮助彼此释放。

大地微微讶异地张了张嘴，很快说，好的。

大地的技巧很一般，索性没用牙齿磕疼他，菅原已很感谢了。菅原在心中默念国文，把脑子里记住的口交技巧忘得一干二净，展现出了中庸的水平。

孝支好温柔，好细心啊！我觉得很舒服，谢谢！

大地也很棒……谢谢。

罢了罢了，先从提高对方口交技术开始吧。

小不忍则乱大谋，我也要活学活用这句中国古话。菅原平静得不能再平静了。

升入高三后学业压力更大了，社活更是比赛密集。大地依然不是很有眼色，但菅原感觉自己的脸色正常了。我爱学习，我爱排球。梦想很可贵，幻想不应该。

终于，在IH惜败后几天，他们交往了九个多月时，达成了第一次菅原梦寐以求的生命大和谐。过程不算太美好，突破令人垂泪，够了够了。

当菅原还沉浸在他们恋爱进步巨大的喜悦中时，东峰与西谷的恋情放闪让他怀疑自己生错了时代。

如果说东峰与西谷的恋爱速度是地铁，那大地和菅原的就是自行车，还嘎吱嘎吱响，要菅原跳下来主动修理那种。

“小谷是怎么表白的呢？”思绪拉回来，菅原的八卦心活络了。

“就......我回归社团后，小谷放了学天天来教室找我参加社活。”东峰似乎想起了什么，害羞地笑了，挠着头说，“时间久了，他被我同班同学调侃是我的小男友。我问他会不开心吗，他说根本不会，还问我会不会生气，被人误会。”

“然后呢？”该死，有点甜。

“我对小谷说，当然不生气，我甚至有点开心，你这么关心我。被误会就被误会好了。”

嗯？虽然不是直球，好歹打了个斜线球，不错啊旭！菅原在心中默默鼓掌。

“之后有一天我们回家的路上，小谷突然问我，如果他想做我的真男友，我会不会生气。哇，我当场幸福得要死掉了，回应他说，我不仅不生气，还会开心得要命。我们就在一起了。”

这种程度的告白，我顶得住！大地也很甜！菅原一点都不嫉妒，继续燃烧八卦魂。

“挺甜的。那……你们发展到什么程度了呢？”

一个月初吻对菅原来说完全可以接受，他和大地的纯情交往反而让他熬得快受不住。他有点恶劣地想知道好友的进展。

“呃……那个……”东峰扭捏了好一会，满脸都冒出粉色泡泡了，终于在菅原求知若渴的目光下轻声回答，“还差最后一步。”

……我很好，我不羡慕，反正亲亲已经落后，手冲也要挨打。我和大地已取得了本垒，从结果上来说没有输。

“不过，我们已交往一个月了，目前也没有比赛，小谷昨天说想试试做到最后……所以，最近有些期待。”

菅原孝支，彻底裂开。他们这哪是地铁，分明是火箭的速度！野兽啊野兽！

菅原的不服输和毒舌逼得他强咽下一口老血，故作云淡风轻地说：“那太好了，希望你们顺利。我也有一件事要向旭坦白。”

“菅，你说。不管你怎么样，我都能接受的。”畅所欲言后的东峰看上去分外成熟可靠。

“没什么大事。就是，我正在和大地交往。”菅原顿了顿，毫不意外地见到东峰惊讶得张大了嘴，于是露出了一个毕生最爽朗的笑，再补一刀，“进展嘛，该做的都做过了。说完了。”

逞能这种事，在外人面前可以装得有模有样，而面对自己时，会被更巨大的自卑感吞没。

自从得知东峰与西谷的恋情后，菅原和东峰会悄悄交换一些约会情报，例如周末去哪里玩，有什么好吃的店。

东峰虽然脸皮薄，但只要菅原一逼问，就会少女心泛滥地抖落出交往细节。

“小谷真的很棒，很会鼓励我，我没想到我们的身体那么合拍。”

喂喂喂！乍听还以为你在谈论球技……情场球场双得意，真令人嫉妒啊ACE！

“菅呢？肯定和大地很熟练了吧！”

“……嗯，大地很棒的。”

“真好！”

菅原的心隐隐作痛。大地真的没有不好，是自己太贪心又不坦率。

他们做到底的频率是一周一次，一次一发，大地温温柔柔撞击，没有骚话，他也努力克制呻吟。

做完了大地会问，孝支还好吗？有没有哪里不舒服？

没有没有，挺好的，很舒服。菅原想，那舒服得，都快睡着了。

那就好！我很满足！

嗯，我也是。

大地告诉过菅原他未来想当警察，菅原不清楚是不是受此影响，大地的道德底线特别高，在各个方面都严防死守，按规矩办事，落实在性爱上就是——

有套有滑，从不内射，姿势捡对他最轻松的两个。更别说什么cosplay了，假如菅原提出一些邪恶的玩法，很有可能先被手铐拷死，逼他交代谁是荼毒他思想的幕后主使。

他们做个爱就花了九个月才实现，菅原不知道还要花多久才能驯化大地，让他接受并实现自己的妄想。更何况现在的大地吃得很饱，有时候一周不做到底，只手冲两下，对方都挺知足的样子。

天啊，我以后会不会退化到要和大地共进斋饭？反正他要成佛了。

今天也是令菅原深感失落的一天。

放学后菅原第一个来到体育更衣室。他衣服换完了，闲得掏出数学作业本，思考刚才课上他想了一半的难题。

大地进来换衣服了。换好后忽然走近菅原，从背后搂了一下他的腰。菅原被这种突如其来的亲昵惊到，抖了一下回过身，合上了数学本。

大地轻轻笑了，搭着他的腰说，孝支好认真，竟然在学习，你的反应真可爱。

大地身子前倾，嘴唇离他只有几公分，菅原后背抵到衣柜，把柜门哐地关了起来。他心想大地是吃了几个菜啊，喝成这样，在这里要吻他了吗？有点意外，更有点兴奋。

结果大地只是邀请他今晚留宿。今天周五，家里没人，明天晚点起床也不要紧。来吗？

哦哦！来的。

留宿也是需求嘛，别人可能会突然进来，大地的举动没问题。菅原宽慰自己。

大地又问，孝支，衣服换好了吧？那我们走吧？

菅原匆忙转身，拉开一个柜门就把数学本塞进去了，紧跟大地的脚步走向体育馆。

晚上到了大地家一起做作业时，菅原怎么也找不到数学本，他只记得自己明明塞回柜子里了，为什么不在包里，他不知道。

大地说算了，周六陪他去教室找找。之后他们共进晚餐，晚饭后做了平平淡淡的爱。

做爱时菅原猛然回忆起，他很可能把作业本塞到自己衣柜旁边的空柜子去了，难怪找不到。

他想到大地劝他明天拿，顿觉性致索然，干嘛要明天再拿？我偏要今天去取。我一直被规规矩矩的性爱束缚着，我也想要用规矩冒犯你一次。

做完爱后菅原想了想，还是别直说自己是去拿作业本，太伤人了，就略带撒娇地对刚从浴室出来的大地说，方才接了个电话，父母说周六一早要他去走亲戚，所以不能留宿了。

得到了大地的理解，他就逃了出来。越跑越觉得难过，撒谎的自己，不知足的自己，真难看。

菅原产生了一种双重的自卑感。

他被过度保护着，正如他是球场上的候补队员，一场酣畅淋漓的比赛下来，衣服都湿不了。

而他渴望上场，被汗水浸染得一塌糊涂，被高速的球重重打击，身上布上疼痛但荣耀的伤口。

他需要被粗暴地渴求和对待，来证明自己的存在。

他内心的作业本才不是大地看到过的那样工工整整，干干净净，他也有欲望纵横交错，妄想肮脏污秽的一面。

但是，说不出口。一旦错过某个时机，就很难再鼓起勇气去修正对方对自己的看法。

交往前期他装纯装太久，以此希望大地能珍惜他，他的确被好好疼惜了。现在要他一下子性急起来，绝对会让大地大跌眼镜，觉得他虚伪，丑陋，轻视他，甚至讨厌他。

这就是聪明反被聪明误，他耻笑自己。

菅原和大地之间仿佛隔着一层灰蒙蒙的玻璃，大地看得到他，却看不清真实的他。

菅原真的希望，能有人来帮他打破它。

一路跑到体育更衣室门口的菅原，双脚像是被钉住了，门里传来的原始冲动召唤出了他心中的猛兽。他抬头望了一眼灰扑扑的气窗，脑子里迅速转出一套计谋，用什么表情，说什么话，威逼什么利诱什么，他都想充分了。

他再笑了一下心思龌龊的自己，调整好表情，手握上门把。静等到一个合适的信号，他转开了门。

02

东峰旭天天都有种中了500万日元的幸福感。

他暗恋了快一年的后辈西谷夕不但主动向他告白，使两人顺利走到了一起，还特别迷恋崇拜他。

5月底社活结束后的一个晚上，两人单独留在第一体育馆加训时，西谷为了接他的一个扣球摔得有点猛，把膝盖磕肿了，还擦破了点皮。东峰心疼得赶紧把人抱起抬到长凳上，翻箱倒柜找出药水和邦迪，蹲下来小心地帮对方处理了伤口。

“小谷，你别太逞强了，又不是打比赛，少接个球没关系的呀。我看你受伤真的很心疼。”

“旭前辈，我没事，小伤而已。我就是非常喜欢前辈的扣球，我想每一个都能接上！啊，还有我的托球，也很希望前辈都能扣到呢！”

妈妈，小谷是天使！是天使！

虽然心里想得很纯洁，但东峰看自家恋人的眼神渐渐变得猥琐。

运动后的西谷领口的衣服湿乎乎的，脖子上挂着晶莹的汗滴，脸庞红扑扑的，凝视自己的目光又是如此闪闪发亮，让东峰口干舌燥起来。

妈呀，我的手掌还搭在西谷的大腿上！紧实肌肉的触感和温度勾得东峰心脏咚咚跳。不妙，我还是站起来冷静一下好了。

东峰刚挪动了手，就被西谷按住了，对方的脸凑近了一些，眼睛眯了起来：“旭前辈刚才……在想什么呢？”

说完，西谷轻轻用手指揉起他的手背。

哇啊啊啊！东峰气血直冲头顶。他努力吞咽口水，眼睛却移不开西谷的嘴唇。

小谷是在暗示我做什么吗？我们才交往三天耶，我的计划是一周才那个……亲亲，现在行动会不会太鲁莽了？

东峰思考得很纠结，身体却比大脑先做出了反应，也往前倾了倾身，两张脸凑得很近了。

西谷的双眼睁大了些，但马上闭上了。

唔！这是明示！东峰终于放开胆子实践了他的猥琐。

出体育馆的时候，东峰还有点晕。他只是想要嘴唇相贴地浅吻西谷，让双方留下青涩美好的初吻印象。

当然，也要怪他一不小心伸舌碰到对方的牙齿了，但他立刻正人君子地缩了回来，还企图断开这个吻。结果反而是西谷扣住了他的头颈，闯进他的牙关加深了湿吻。

小谷真是一个靠本能行动的孩子……可是，我好开心啊啊啊！

优柔寡断的东峰很怕自己掌握不好节奏，太快会吓到对方，太慢则冷落了对方，恋人这么主动是再好不过的事情了，他也可以大胆一些了。

之后，两人的恋爱进展宛如搭上了云霄飞车。

第二周的时候他们互相用手安慰了对方的敏感；到了第三周，西谷来东峰家，跪坐在他的双腿之间，不娴熟却很卖力地吞吐他的巨物时，东峰简直激动要得哭出来：

妈妈！我比赚了5000万还高兴！

由于实在相爱得火热，交往一个月的时候被菅原发现了他们的恋情。

没有关系，菅原和大地也是一对，他们发展得更快，我们也要努力了啊，早日达成最后一步！

东峰立下追赶的决心时，万万没有想到，他和西谷火箭般的恋爱速度，会使恋情实际上缓慢得跟破三轮一样的菅原心灵扭曲得面目全非。

刚放暑假，东峰上到了日思夜想的本垒，之后就食髓知味，在西谷坦率的感受表达和毫不吝啬的称赞加持下，越做越有技术和瘾，以至于一周不来个三发他俩都觉得生活缺了点啥。

妈妈，我太幸福了！我拥有一个千亿宝贝！

埼玉合宿期间两人不得不夹紧尾巴做人，总算能独处时，又是大干特干。西谷对性事直白到了不可思议且令东峰彻底沦为禽兽的地步：

“旭前辈，我想做了！我们来做爱吧！”

几乎每次都是西谷起的头。

“旭前辈的鸡鸡真大，真猛！能再来一次吗？”

好的宝贝！再来两次都可以！

“我最喜欢旭前辈这样顶我了，我感觉自己爽得要飞起来了！”

呜呜呜呜我爽得要死掉了！小谷，会不会有人因为做爱太爽而挂掉了？

这般日夜操持的后遗症是，东峰在球场上也有点禁不起西谷的夸赞了。

每次西谷说类似于「再来一球」、「这个扣球很猛啊」、「球飞过来了」、「赢咯！旭前辈最棒啦」的话时，东峰污浊的大脑就会自动联想到西谷对他性能力的赞美，老脸一红。

但他又想到大家都在好好打球，只有自己在发情，太没素质了，东峰的脸色瞬间苍白无比。

好死不死的是，菅原还会盯着他看，露出一个意味深长的笑，搞得东峰尴尬得要命。

不要在我心里装摄像头！可恶啊！菅！

开学后的一个周五，东峰和西谷在体育馆加训完，回到更衣室准备换衣服时，西谷突然抱住了东峰。

“旭前辈，我想做。”

“那……等下来我家，我偷偷用嘴帮你做，我再送你回家？”

“不要嘴，要鸡鸡！”

“可是，我家明天一早有客人要来，我没办法今晚留你住下，抱歉啊小谷。”

“呜……上周一整周旭前辈都有事，我们已经12天没做到底了，我要憋死了，呜呜呜！”

“我也忍得很难受，可是没有地方能做啊。小谷再多忍一天，明天晚上住到我家来吧，乖。”

“……要不，在这里做？”

“哇啊！不行啊！影山他们不知道走了没？他们还要用更衣室的……”

“那我们就去看看呗！他们最晚训练到8点半，等他们走了把钥匙给我们，不就没人打扰了吗？”

“唔，好像也有道理……”

“旭前辈，来嘛来嘛！我真的好想你疼爱我……”

“好好好，听你的。”

好不容易盼到影山和日向离开，门都没来得及锁，东峰就火急火燎地把西谷压在了更衣凳上热吻。

“嘻嘻！旭前辈也很心急嘛！”

“小谷……我要帮你扩张了，裤子脱一下哦！”

“嗯！前辈也脱一下吧，我们都只穿上衣吧。”

“好的。”

等到东峰以正面的姿势全部进入西谷的身体时，两人都发出了满足的喟叹。东峰将西谷的双腿架到肩膀上，大开大合地操弄起来，爽得西谷惊叫连连。

很快交代完第一发，他们不知疲倦地开始第二发。东峰让西谷四肢跪伏在长凳上，从后方狠狠撞击西谷的臀瓣。

“啊啊不行了！我快要射了……旭前辈……”

“啊……等等！别那么快，我先出来一下……”

头一次在学校里做，而且久旱逢甘霖，东峰可不想那么快就结束这种背德的超快感。他停下冲撞，退出西谷，自己坐到长凳上，把西谷抱坐在他腿上。

“呜呜呜！旭前辈干嘛不给我！！！”

“小谷你别急，我们做慢点，好吗？我想多干你一会儿。”东峰搂住西谷猛亲他的脖子。

西谷听了很受用。他们都还没换下运动服，他的后背靠着东峰壮实的胸膛，腹部被温暖的大手抚摸，前辈灼热的气息喷洒在他的脖颈，又是在公共场合做爱，刺激得他神经颤抖，东峰说什么他就依什么了。

“小谷，可以自己动一动吗？我扶着你。”

“哦，好的。”

西谷双脚支在长凳边缘，两手撑在东峰的大腿上，背朝东峰面朝大门，起伏着身姿。东峰粗硬的火热进进出出他的股间，把他肠壁的媚肉都操开了，他发出破碎的呻吟：

“啊啊……旭前辈好粗大……好厉害……唔！我好舒服，可以再用力点……”

东峰也被西谷紧致的小穴夹到爽飞天，他双手锁住西谷的窄腰使劲下压，胯部猛烈地向上顶弄。

“呼，对对，就这个角度……哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

利刃狠狠戳刺到西谷的敏感点，令他大叫出来。

“呜呜呜爽得要死掉了！旭前辈最棒了……”

东峰是实干家，只会哼哼几声，用埋头苦干来表达他的爱意和激动。

“旭前辈，我喜欢听你的低吼声……你别压着，我想听……”

东峰听了爆发一声粗吼，调整冲刺的动作：“辛苦了，小谷。最后交给我吧。”

东峰把手臂架到西谷的膝盖下方，将双腿托起，两手交握在西谷胸前往回扣，使对方的后背紧贴自己。西谷仰头倚在他肩颈上，双手向后抵在他的腰部两边。

失去了腿部的支撑，西谷全身的重量都落到了操干他小穴的巨物上，内部被贯穿得更深，酸爽激麻的快感强力通电他的大脑，使他分身流出汩汩爱液。

“哇啊啊！真的不行了！旭前辈……我要去了！快摸摸我前面！”

“小谷就用后面射出来吧，你可以的！”东峰加速猛插。

“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜要死了……屁股要坏掉了……”

“呼呼……小谷，我也要到了，我们一起！”

“呜哇哇哇！啊啊啊……啊啊啊啊射了！”

东峰深吻西谷，封住了对方的尖叫，对方的身子剧烈抖动，一下一下地喷射而出。东峰也到了临界点，还差一炮就会为这场酣畅淋漓的性爱画下完美的句号。

鬼知道为什么就在此刻，东峰听到门吱啦一声开了。

他猛然抬头望向门口，见到菅原正僵在进门一步半的位置，后面的那只脚尖还点着地，手搭在门把上，双眼状若铜铃，下巴快掉地上了。

更修罗场的是，他们做爱的位置离门口有点近，所以西谷最后的一股精恰好射到了菅原鞋子前面一丢丢。东峰想如果换作是16cm的他，可能已经射到菅原腿上了。

_他妈的为什么菅会出现啊！！！_

射完的西谷转过脸去也看到了菅原，吓得一句话都说不出，用浑身的力量绞紧了东峰的硬物，控诉他的震惊。

原本，原本，东峰就快要被吓到阳痿了，但被西谷这么一绞，攀上巅峰的肉体跑过了痴呆的大脑，他闷哼一声，往上一顶，悲鸣在了西谷体内。

_他妈的为什么都这样了我还能射啊！！！_

“对…对不起！我…我落了个作业本在柜子里。你们继续！我晚点再来！”

菅原的脸色比高潮后的两人还红，背弓成了虾米，低着头哆哆嗦嗦拉门，脚步慌乱地退出了房间。

“……旭前辈，我很想哭。”

“……别说了小谷，我想死。”

“旭前辈不能死！！！”

“……小谷你别夹我了，我要断了，就真的会死的。”

东峰放下西谷的腿扶着他站起，帮两人都清理了一下，把地板也吭哧吭哧拖得贼亮。小情侣面对面站着，蜷缩的脚趾都快抠出另一间更衣室，还是不敢出门见菅原。

最后，西谷一把抓住东峰的手腕，心一横地说：“走吧！我们去找菅原前辈道歉！”

东峰心想，菅原找我们道歉才对吧？我差点终身不举了。但马上想起他们在公共场合的野兽行为才是噩梦的开端，深感羞愧，在心中大骂自己是垃圾。

他也握住了西谷的另一只手，壮士断腕般牵着恋人出门了。

_我他妈的真是个人才！_

这是菅原关上门后心里吼出的第一句话。

所谓天时地利人和，菅原开门前就占了前两样，人和要怎么和，他思考了一番。

进门太早，小情侣还没恩爱完，又败兴又尴尬，会使他们讨厌自己的，那就不利于实施接下来的计划了。

进得晚了，这两人裤子都穿上了就能翻脸不认人了。你们在干嘛？我们在换衣服啊，还能干嘛？哪怕空气中还弥漫着不可说的气味，菅原也没了实打实的证据。

所以，一定要在他们差不多的时候破门而入，装出自己灵魂受到重击的模样，令他们惭愧，羞赧，那就成了。

尽管算盘打得噼啪响，菅原还是没料到，这人和和谐得他也差点痴呆。东峰与西谷的姿势太太太牛逼了，菅原要是步子再迈得大一些，他身上指不定能沾上点不可描述，那么小情侣估计会慌得当场就给他下跪磕头。

因此菅原的表现，七分靠演，剩下三分是本色。没事！已经很完美了！

菅原继续做戏做全套，跑到一楼楼梯口蹲下，抱住弱小无助的自己。哦对了，要把呆毛按扁，头发弄乱，衬衫扣子解开两颗，显示出他是匆忙赶来、吓到发热的样子。

表情，表情……嗯，刚才光顾着演戏，小两口暴露的身姿都忘得差不多了，那就想想大地吧，从脸开始想。好喜欢大地的眼睛哦，特别刚毅……菅原如他设想的那样再次脸红了。

待菅原想到大地的六块腹肌时，东峰和西谷出门了往一楼走。菅原噌地一下站起，后退两步给两人让出路，等到他们在底楼站定，马上微垂脑袋，眼神左飘飘右飘飘，声音轻如蚊蚋：

“真的……很抱歉……我没想那么多就进门了，应该好好……观察下动静的。”

是的，这种先发制人的道歉也是设计好的。

东峰和西谷更内疚了，两人唰地鞠躬九十度，背部挺得笔笔直。

“对不起！菅原前辈！是我缠着旭前辈这样的！我们再也不敢了！”

“不不不！是我的错！我是禽兽，没有一点前辈的样子。菅，你要骂就骂我！”

“可是，是我提议在更衣室做的呀！旭前辈是看我快憋坏了才来安慰我的，原来不打算做的！”

“不是的！我也屏不住了，是我耐力不行！”

“旭前辈，你不能这样说自己，你刚刚明明很行的……旭前辈最行了……”

“唔小谷……你真好……你方才也特别好……”

还有没有天理啊！你们这样都能互夸起来？来人啊，把我这双见识了太多的眼睛挖走吧！

菅原被东峰和西谷从里到外的恩爱闪瞎了。

“啊啊，菅，抱歉！请你……不要告诉大地，拜托了！我们以后一定本分训练！”

“对对对！绝对会好好锁门和归还钥匙的，我们不希望大地前辈禁止我们加训，求你了菅原前辈！”

“虽然大地是我的恋人，但我并非什么事都会向他说的。你们先抬起头吧。”

在菅原的准许下，东峰告诉了西谷大地和菅原的恋爱关系，还经常说他们感情很好，我们也要向他们看齐。

“呼！那就好！”东峰长叹一口气，在心中高喊，菅，真是个好人！

西谷和东峰对望一眼，两人惨白的脸终于有了血色。

“不过……这次的事情比较严重。如果你们答应我一件事，我就不告诉大地了。”

小情侣一下子又紧张了起来，面面相觑，生怕受到什么严重的处罚。

西谷想，菅原前辈的要求怎么也不会太过分吧，我们都被他看光光了，羞耻心这样的东西，暂且放一边吧。哪怕他现在叫我们裸跑，反正没别的人在，我可以接受。旭前辈能不能接受就不好说了。

东峰想，难道菅原和大地也想在更衣室来一发，叫我们把风？呸呸呸，只有我这样的猛兽才会这么做。菅原是什么人？好人！大好人！大天使！一直为我和西谷打掩护呢！总之，他说什么我应该都能接受。

菅原见两人纷纷脸红了一下，但没有被撞破秘密时的惊恐，心想，呵，你们把我想得太单纯了。他清了清嗓子，两人马上立正看他。

“菅原前辈，请说！”

“菅，说吧……我应该都可以的。”

菅原神色哀戚，咬住下嘴唇，作出难以启齿的表情。说真的这回不是演的，他都想过说出口后会被这两人破口大骂了。他深呼吸了两回，握紧双拳，颤抖地、恳切地说道：

“能不能……请你们两位……在我和大地面前……再做一次？”

“哈？？？”

“神啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

西谷的脸皱成一团，他认为现在的自己是乌野四傻里最傻的了。

菅原前辈是什么人？是像麻麻一样散发天使光芒的人，是作风优良的优等生，怎么看都不像是会被欲望支配的人。

这是什么大冒险惩罚吗？是……是月岛想出来的？不不不，腹黑帝月岛不知道他们四人的关系。那……那我真的想不通了。

西谷夕，痴呆了。

东峰的下巴都掉进地下三寸了，他觉得今天发生的一切都太疯狂了。

他先是爽疯了，接着吓疯了，现在惊疯了。他更觉得菅原也疯了。

菅怎么了？居然玩这么大？是被人要挟了，还是加入了奇怪的俱乐部？

唔……东峰承认他是个色胚，了解一些邪恶的玩法，但他绝不相信菅原会是这种人。神啊，你在菅原心里也装个摄像头，让我整明白他到底咋想的吧！

东峰旭，惊呆了。

眼前的两位没有像菅原预想的那样立刻拒绝他，大喊什么鬼呀太恶心了吧，拔腿躲得远远的，令菅原松了口气。现在的他们一定还处于极度惊愕中，是个卖惨的好机会。啊不是卖惨，是真的惨。

菅原捂着脸蹲了下来。

“菅原前辈！你哪里不舒服？”

菅原前辈一定是病了！这样就说得通了！西谷一阵心疼。

“菅？你……你怎么了？”

果然是被胁迫了吗？这附近该不会有人在录他的话作为证据，才能放他走吧？东峰的脑洞开挺大。

菅原气若游丝，虚弱地说：“对不起，我……我只是觉得自己太恶心了……”

“诶？怎么会！”东峰和西谷异口同声地否认。

“你们…你们肯定不会理解的……请忘了吧，就当我没说过。我……抱歉，让我一个人待一会儿吧，我没脸见人。”

“不行！菅！你有什么烦恼都可以和我说的！你也要信任我啊！”

“对！菅原前辈，请说吧，我们一定为你保守秘密，努力帮你解决困难！”

菅原非常感动，戏也都演完了，他现在真心想诉诉苦了。他放下手，但还是低着头：“其实我……欲求不满，快憋死了。”

“诶？怎么会！”东峰和西谷进入复读机模式。

“说起来真丢人……我和大地的交往非常纯情……我们恋爱三个月的时候才初吻了。”

不是吧？三个月才亲，旭前辈要是这样对我，我早就憋死了。作为性爱小野兽的西谷同情得直摇头。

我的天！难道菅原说他和大地做到最后了是骗我的？平时我还老在他面前讲我和小谷的性生活多么和谐……他太惨了！我太残忍了！作为恋爱情报交换者的东峰露出了万分悲情的神色。

“我和大地是交往了九个多月，差不多三个月前突破最后一步的，但是频率很低，方法也很传统……大地真的很温柔，是我欲念太重了，有好多乱七八糟的想法，根本不敢对正直单纯的大地说……

“我在你们眼里一直是正正经经的印象，更别说大地了。他要是知道了我是什么样的人，一定会讨厌我的……我的思想太肮脏了，我好难过……呜……”菅原抹了抹泪痣，他真的想哭。

“诶？怎么会！”复读机们听了都好难过，九个月才打响第一炮，真是旱的旱死，涝的涝死。

“所以我想，如果有你们在旁边，我就有勇气说出我的妄想并实践了。而大地看到你们和我都这么坦荡，或许就不会对我印象大跌……我想让他意识到，做爱和吃饭一样，有各种需求和口味都是正常的，希望他能对我索取更多，更粗鲁一点……啊我的想法果然很奇怪吧，吓到你们了，抱歉……”

东峰和西谷彻底明白菅原为何会说那样的话了，是看到他们这么自由地追逐本能，觉得羡慕又绝望，自暴自弃了。菅原想破罐子破摔，直接使大地见到他本性暴露的一面吧。

“菅原前辈，你真的想让我们这样做吗？我……我想我可以的……”

西谷自认为裸跑他能接受，那个裸…爱？刚才已经算被一人目击过程了吧，多一个人也就多一双眼睛。为了使菅原前辈好起来，我不介意！他向东峰点了点头，表现得很坚决。

东峰被自家恋人的大胆惊了一下，但他很快想清楚了。小谷是个多无私的孩子！他都能接受了，我的老脸也可以豁出去。

“菅……我也行的。我只是怕你会觉得难堪，自尊心受伤……毕竟，你是下面那个……”

轮到菅原想给两位跪下磕头再喊一声爸了。

这都行？这都行？我交的是什么神仙朋友啊！

自尊心是什么鬼东西，有我和大地的终生性福重要吗！

菅原激动得点头如捣蒜：“我想这么做！我一百个没问题！你们能帮我，我实在太感谢了！那个……更衣室的事我不会告诉大地的，你们下次还想来，我替你们把风！”

“不来了不来了！差点吓得屁滚尿流。”

“饶了我吧……再被吓一次，我和小谷的终生性福就完蛋了。”

东峰和西谷头摇得像拨浪鼓。

两人问菅原想怎么做，菅原站起身来，转了转眼眸，凑近了他们的耳朵。

倾囊相授计谋的时候，菅原感觉心中有一头猛兽，正用锋利的猎爪狠挠他筑起的心墙，在晶莹剔透的玻璃面上留下错乱深彻的划痕。

干脆全部击碎它吧。演完这最后一出戏，他不想再演了。

03

泽村大地今天的心情倍儿好。

昨晚在生命大和谐时，菅原第一次娇吟了好几声，动听得大地刚结束一发，心思马上旖旎起来，问对方能不能再来一发，菅原红着脸点头了。他们从没有过这样一夜来两发大的，这是巨大的进步！

菅原在大地心里就是一个天使宝贝，和他的发色似的，给人恬静、清新的感觉。如果对方不是他的恋人，他都无法想象，菅原会和谁交往，会不会沉迷爱欲。现在的菅原被自己开发得有些沉溺其中了，大地心想，我的领导力还挺卓越的！自豪，自豪啊！

今天下午菅原又告诉他说，有个亲戚在仙台经营温泉旅馆，送了他几张温泉票，他想下周六他们同东峰和西谷来个四人约会，一起去泡温泉，好吗？

啊！可以见到肤白貌美的恋人在温泉中白里透红的模样，大地想想就差点流鼻血，妙，实在是妙！大地的心中翻江倒海，表面上努力维持了镇定自若，回应菅原，好的，期待同行！

大地还没和菅原去乌野以外的地方约会过，四人出游也是第一次，这让他觉得新鲜又激动。他们循序渐进的感情正变得越来越深厚了，大地感到非常幸福。

菅原是大地一点点追逐和打动到的爱人。

大地发现自己对菅原抱有别样的感情是在高二暑假。没有菅原辅导作业，他不知咋的就心浮气躁，于是故技重施把对方约到家里，天天对他好，送他回家。和菅原在一起非常舒服，两个人经常能想到一样的事，互相吐槽得很带劲，有许多共同爱好，就像……老夫老妻一般。

菅原是可靠的，温柔的，坚强的，聪明的，可爱的，怎么看怎么优秀，是他万分想要拥有的人。大地不愿被别人抢占先机，鼓起勇气向对方表白了，没想到菅原犹豫了一下就答应了，把大地高兴得想去体育馆跑十圈。

但正式交往了以后，大地就犯愁了，他没有恋爱经验，啥也不懂，不知道怎么对待恋人才合适。俗话说，书本是最好的老师，他从家里翻到一本恋爱宝典，虽然有些旧，但所谓古人诚不欺我，按照前人的经验来办事肯定不会出错！

书上说，对待伴侣绝对不可以性急，合适的节奏是，交往1个月牵手，2个月接吻，3个月进行更亲密的肢体接触，半年以上才能走到最后一步。按照对方的性格，必要时还需拉长战线。

大地思忖着，他们是从朋友变成的同性爱人，一开始菅原肯定不习惯，对方又是好学生，正经人，可不得把节奏都调慢成1.5倍速嘛！

于是大地像做数学题那样，严格精确地把控速率，3个月初吻，4至5个月亲密接触，9个月后达成本垒，不愧为菅原手把手辅导的好学生，完美报答了师恩。菅原也同步配合了这个节奏，大地深觉，他们果然很般配啊。

你说大地在这期间没一点想打破规矩的冲动，那是万万不可能的。大地觉得菅原很漂亮，呆毛俏皮，笑容爽朗，白皙的皮肤令人心动，连在球场上属于劣势的身高，都能使大地萌生拥他入怀的爱意。妄想里的大地早已侵犯过菅原好几回了。

每当大地滋生超出书本规范的旖念时，他就去跑步，既能消除烦恼，还能提高体能。体能上去了，无论对打排球，还是对他与菅原未来的幸福，都是好事啊！大地感觉自己变聪明了。

菅原是个体贴的恋人，会和东峰交流约会的好地方，把他们的约会安排得舒舒服服。菅原出了脑力，大地就认为他要出体力。初尝禁果的他不敢太放肆，对待菅原极尽温柔，拼了命慢工出细活，把对方也伺候得舒舒服服。

大地听菅原说过，东峰与西谷的恋爱进展似乎比较快，也到了最后一步。那两个精力旺盛的家伙估计是力气没处发泄，所以恋爱就谈得火热。他的孝支可不一样。偷偷告诉你哦，他俩已经可以互称名字了，东峰和西谷还不行呢！大地很得意。

菅原看上去有些清心寡欲，从不和他谈论有色话题。当然大地也懂得不多，相关知识全靠从网上苦学才明白。当大地把精瘦的菅原搂在怀里，看着他害羞的脸庞和眼角的泪痣时，有时会觉得他有些脆弱，尽管大地知道菅原的性格并非如此。

大地想用细水长流的爱相伴菅原，令他觉得自己也是体贴的恋人。

大地视菅原为捧在手心里的爱人。

菅原像玻璃那样，干干净净，清清爽爽，永远用纯洁透明的心对待周围人，倾尽所有，哪怕自己受委屈，满身划痕依然坚挺不屈，令大地产生了强烈的保护欲。

玻璃的硬度超过了钢铁，但猛然着地就会被摔个粉碎。菅原外在的爽朗、毒舌是他用来防御和迷惑人的硬度，他内在的温柔、甚至是压抑自我的一面，如同玻璃的高脆性一般，都值得大地这个钢铁男小心翼翼地珍惜和呵护。

所以，无论菅原会受到何种打击和伤害，大地对自己说，他一定要做替对方承受冲击的人，他也一定不会伤到对方。

转眼就到了温泉之旅的那一天。一行四人在下午抵达了温泉旅馆，先入住客房，换好衣服，去公共大浴池泡了一段时间，随后在大地菅原的房间里打牌。

菅原告诉大家，过了晚上10点，包场浴池就不接待客人了。作为关系户，他们可以在10点以后独占那里，一直泡到12点。

“我们10点在这间房集合，我带你们去玩！”

“哇太棒了！惊天大福利！”

吃过晚餐，两对小情侣回各自的房间休息，等到约定的时间再见面。

菅原说他有些困了，想小睡一会儿，让大地9点叫醒他。恋人穿着浴衣侧卧在榻榻米上的样子，令大地春心萌动。

唔！

孝支的这件浴衣有些宽松，都能从衣襟交叉处看到胸了……刚刚在公共大浴池，他的肤色比所有人都要白，像会发光一样啊……我这个男人也太有福气了吧？

大地越看越心旌荡漾。

糟糕，有点想做坏坏的事。目前才8点，离10点碰面还早得很……

可是孝支要睡觉啊，我吵他，他会不开心的吧。恋爱宝典必背法则之四，绝对不可强人锁男。

大地的道德感登上高坡，把黃色的小旗拔得一干二净。他躺了下来，与菅原面对面，将一只手搭在恋人的腰上。

到了深夜有的是机会，今晚也要实现两发！这会儿就一起闭目养神吧。

大地望了望菅原安稳的睡颜，满怀期待地闭上了眼睛。

咦？

怎么没反应？亏我穿了件松垮的浴衣，难道我已经色衰爱弛了吗！可我们泡温泉的时候，大地看我的眼神明明很火热啊……

哎，大地肯定是不想吵醒我。他要是有眼色，我也不用演这出大戏了……

菅原越想越觉得委屈。

啊！手搭上来了！会……会碰我吗……

菅原等待宠幸的小旗随风飘扬，静候大地的下一步动作。直到他等得实在有点久了，撑开一条眼缝偷瞄大地，自家恋人好像睡着了。

……是我太污浊，告辞。旭和小谷，你们绝不能现在搞事情！千万别忘了我的大计啊！

菅原焦虑得都快忘了要睡觉了，竖起耳朵聆听隔壁的动静。

使菅原担忧得睡不着的邻屋人，此时也正面对面睡着。

西谷犯困说要睡觉，东峰说你睡吧，我自己玩一会儿，晚点叫醒你。不过没多久，东峰也侧卧了下来，一只手搂住了西谷的后背。

嘤！

小谷好可爱好可爱好可爱！！！前面在浴池里扑腾的样子和小朋友似的，爸爸好喜欢你！啊不不，不能有爸爸的心境。这个play我拒绝，哪怕我们一直玩得很大也不行。

他的浴衣没系好啊，腰带都松了……唔！这个角度可以看到胸……小谷是个坏孩子！

东峰越看越觉得西谷在色诱他。

对不起小谷！我是个罪孽深重禁不起诱惑的男人……

东峰的欲望爬上高坡，把道德感的旗杆一脚踢断。他一点点拉开西谷的浴衣前襟，大手慢慢伸了进去，轻抚恋人的肌肤。

我就one touch 几下，什么也不做！请原谅我这个色老头儿，小谷！

东峰咽了咽口水，心很虚，但手上的动作完全停不下来。

嗯？

我怎么感觉有点冷啊？衣服好像被解开了……呀！热热的大手伸进来了！是旭前辈！旭前辈不是说自己玩一会儿吗？怎么玩起我来了……

哇啊啊……好舒服……旭前辈的手又暖和又温柔，好喜欢旭前辈噢！

西谷越睡越浑身燥热。

怎么办啊，还想要更多……旭前辈为什么不碰我那里，我有点忍不住了……

西谷的欲念冲上高坡，一个跳跃翻到了东峰肩上，两人叠加的色气高度睥睨道德旗杆。他再等了片刻，还是没有得到他期待的抚慰。

呜呜呜呜呜！旭前辈好坏啊！只管撩不负责！我……我忍不下去了！

西谷急得睁开双眼，扑进了东峰的怀里。

菅原隐隐约约听到隔壁传来“不要啊小谷！别再搞我了！”、“嘿嘿嘿旭前辈！还没结束哦！”的对话，而且有衣服摩擦、肉体碰撞的声音时，气得想杀人。

我就不该相信那两个禽兽！我才是最天真的人！

为什么我老要听你们恩恩爱爱啊！自己还缺爱！你们才是杀人于无形！

其实，菅原真的可以信任一回这两个禽兽。

东峰与西谷在做扑克牌惩罚游戏。

西谷扑倒东峰想要实施不可描述时，东峰心中的道德旗杆突然拔地而起，直窜十米高，藐视他的色欲。

他对西谷正色道，不行！我们答应了菅要演大戏的，现在务必保存体力！

！严肃的旭前辈好帅！没错！为了菅原前辈的性福！西谷也马上找回了理智。

所以他们玩起比大小来，连赢五局就可以用东峰带的水溶记号笔，在对方的脸上画画。

东峰运气背，输了五六把，八字胡、络腮胡都被西谷画上了，一副原始人形象。西谷说下一步要给他画抬头纹，吓得他到处躲，我不要做糟老头！！！

两人打闹的时候就传出了令菅原误会的声音。

四人在大地菅原房间集合时，神色各异。

大地精神饱满，菅原形容憔悴，东峰惊魂未定，西谷一脸满足。

“我和大地刚才小憩了一会儿，你们有没有， **好好睡觉** 啊？”菅原咬牙切齿地问。

东峰觉得菅原的提问很有陷阱，说睡了，是哪种睡？说没睡，是哪种没睡？

“我们没睡，我们玩得很开心！”

救命啊！小谷，你这个靠本能的傻孩子！没看到菅原的眼刀飞过来了吗！

“我们精力十足，菅你放心！我们出发吧！”

在菅原狐疑的眼神扫射下，东峰硬着头皮推大家出门了。

我的抬头纹真要出来了！我太操劳了！待会儿还要操更多！东峰感到自己承受了他这个年纪不该有的重负。

包场温泉的环境非常好，分为室内浴池和露天浴池两部分。*

室内区域有淋浴区和好几个温泉池，例如碳酸池、美肌池这样的中型公共浴池，还有四个单人按摩池。墙的一侧有一大片落地玻璃，可以由此望见室外被竹林环绕的露天浴池。

四人先在淋浴区清洁身体，清洗到一半时，大地忽然兴奋地说：“我们四人一起做吧！”

_他妈的为什么大地也是这种人？！_

东峰还没泡进温泉里就快晕过去了。在他失去意识之前，还好大地把后面的话接上了，续了东峰的老命。

“我们把小凳子排成一排搓背吧！我一直想试试这么做！”

在大地的召唤下，大家乖乖听令，先朝右搓，再掉头朝左搓，确保首尾的人也能享受服务。

小谷的背好小，搓起来真省事，我的宝贝最可爱了！东峰搓得贼高兴。

旭前辈的背好宽阔啊，喜欢！眼前的大地前辈也是身材魁梧！可是，我为什么两边都要搓这么大面积的啊！西谷搓得手好酸。

啊！孝支的皮肤真好，是天天泡牛奶浴泡出来的吗？好白，好嫩，好……唔啊不能在这里妄想！我提议搓背可不是为了这个啊！大地边搓边开始在心中念佛经。

诶？大地怎么越搓越没力气？是晚饭没吃饱吗？不过，大地的背肌手感好棒哦……菅原一边回味一边脸红了。

搓泥完毕，大家先在室内浴池泡了一阵子，适应了温度后，来到露天浴池一探究竟。

石林包围下的温泉冒着袅袅的热气，充满自然野性的气息。四人沉浸其中，泡得四肢舒展，身心轻松，一同感叹，没有温泉的人生是不完整的人生！

菅原估摸着这么泡来泡去都快11点了，再不实践大计，他的性福人生才不完整了，于是疯狂眼神暗示东峰和西谷，怕他们两个也没眼色，还出声提醒：

“哎呀，旭，你脸很红诶！是不是有点晕了？还是去室内低温浴池降降温比较好哦！”

“嗯？我觉得自己还……真的不是很行！！！”东峰被眼刀一劈，瞬间接收到了菅原的脑电波，一个急转弯险些咬到自己舌头。

东峰装出虚弱的样子，慌忙拉住西谷的手臂：“小谷！你陪我进去一下吧……”

“啊？旭前辈这么快想走了吗？”西谷的反射弧在这档口居然变长了。

“小谷，你陪旭进去， **好好准备** ，我和大地晚点会来找你们的！”菅原呲牙咧嘴地补充道。

西谷一个激灵也懂了，抓紧东峰的手，差点就要用跑的速度出温泉了，看得大地都急了，在他们背后喊：“小谷啊，你走慢点，旭还晕着呢！”

_我他妈的太不容易了！我周围都是什么没眼色的笨蛋啊！_

菅原望着两人消失在了门口，长叹一口气，恢复了天使般的笑容，倚上大地的肩膀：“大地，现在没人了……我们在这里待一会儿吧，我喜欢这里。”

“唔！好的！好的！”轮到大地感觉有点晕了。

东峰和西谷匆匆忙忙跑回室内浴池，心脏扑通扑通乱跳，还没干正事呢就那么激动可咋办。

总算平复下来以后，他们开始做准备了。这个准备真的不容易，也讲究天时地利人和。菅原已经为他们创造了前两样，人和要靠他们自己了。

东峰和西谷被交代的任务是，大地与菅原进来时，必须恰好目击他们的案发现场。

进门时如果他们还没就位，那菅原的计划就泡汤了。完全没有帮到菅原的忙，还蹭了他两张温泉票，东峰和西谷只能找个狗洞把自己埋了，太惭愧了。

进门时倘若他们已经把自己交代了，小两口爽飞天而父母没爽上，计划也落空了。那更糟糕，菅原一定会大骂他们是禽兽并绝交！他们不想失去这个神仙朋友啊！

所以，一定要先把引线都布好，等观察到对方还差两分钟就要破门而入时，才能把爆破的拉杆推到底。这样不早也不晚，自身进入状态，耐力的倒计时还有剩余。

东峰注意到，靠近露天浴池的玻璃差不多占据了一侧墙面的三分之一，假如直接躲在玻璃旁一边观察一边行动，身形太显眼，很可能没进门就被发现。因此他决定在另一侧墙面实施犯罪，远望玻璃后的动态，及时调整他们的节奏。

至于最关键的，姿势，什么姿势才最具冲击力，昨晚东峰和西谷可是商讨了数小时啊，把这股钻研精神花在学业上说不定能追上菅原的成绩了。

躺在地板上，不行，太凉了，也不美观，东峰要脸，虽然西谷觉得旭前辈留给别人看的多半是个屁股。

坐在浴池中，也不好，不够明显，或许大地只会单纯地认为他们拥抱在一起取暖，要好一会儿才能意识到他们在干嘛。

最后他们敲定用站姿。站姿也分好多种，怎么站法，东峰和西谷相视一笑，心有灵犀地想，菅原你就等着看吧，绝了。

时间过去20分钟了。

菅原指示过他会等20分钟。10分钟用来给东峰和西谷做心理建设并选择地点，还有10分钟做扩张等前戏，理想情况下都完成了吧。配角已准备就绪，只差他这个影帝了，哦不，从攻受关系来看只能改口称影后了。

他希望进门后东峰能至少撑个5分钟。昨天他询问东峰行不行的时候，东峰和他打包票，平时一发就有10分钟，他能来两发，绝对够持久。西谷在一旁做担保，是的是的，旭前辈很行的！

_他妈的为什么你们次次要闪瞎我啊！_

菅原真的认为他们很过分，逼得自己面目全非，狂爆粗口，优良的作派一去千里。但是，他们也是唯一能拯救自己脱离封闭欲海的人。

菅原深吸一口气，从大地的怀抱中出来，右手轻轻摩擦左上臂，不用故作羞涩脸也被温泉蒸得够红了，浑身是戏地说：“大地，我泡得有点热了。不知为何，皮肤还有些怪怪的触感，想去淋浴区冲洗一下。你能陪陪我吗？”

刚才大地突然对他说，我们一会儿拿毛巾擦干身体就回客房吧，我有点……等不及想触碰你了。

大地如此直白的诉求令菅原心中狂喜，但马上警铃大作——

什么？我的好戏还没上演呢！东峰和西谷的戏你不要看我也要看的啊！不行不行绝对不行！

所以他立刻转动脑子想出这招来应对，大地不可能不陪他去的。

哇！孝支这个姿势，好像胸肌变得更明显了！

我们之前在温泉里相拥，我还吻了他好几下。要不是温泉把我下半身泡软了，我可能早就把持不住了……

孝支皮肤雪白，脸色潮红，请求的声音都那么动听，还有什么比眼前的画面更有冲击力的呢？大地光是看着恋人现在的模样都感觉幸福升天了。

“当然没问题！我们走吧！”大地牵起菅原的手，高高兴兴地往室内浴池的方向走去。

可能前后都要不了3分钟，大地就深觉自己关于冲击力的想法是大错特错了。

大地打开浴室木门，才跨进去两步，就直击了凶案现场——东峰和西谷正靠在房尾内侧的墙上，凶狠地做爱。

大地感到有一股岩浆从身体内部的火山迸发出来熔融了他，全身的气血沸腾，双眼都要喷出火来，他的下巴掉到了地壳下方温泉起源处，嘴巴直接张成一口新浴池。

不是吧不是吧不是吧不是吧？？？

你们两人发情不挑场合的吗！不要以为包场就可以来这套！即便我刚刚在露天温泉里也有此意，可我克制住了！

目睹真人现场的刺激度远超gay片，但作为排球部的好爸爸，熟知东峰和西谷的恋爱关系及火热程度，且他自己也是gay中一员，单单活春宫这一事实，只使大地的灵魂受到了猛烈一锤。

他甚至有点庆幸，撞破现场的是他和菅原而不是陌生人，那么东峰和西谷不会太难堪，他和菅原那种「子女大逆不道、父母老脸没处搁」的心情也不会太浓重。

真砰砰连击他这块钢铁，把他的灵魂砸扁的，是那两人的做爱姿势。

虽说大地也看过不少小黄片，自认为见识得挺多了，面前的景象还是超越了他的一切认知，不仅宝典上没有，网上他也没见过。

东峰正把西谷顶在墙上操干。

西谷背靠瓷砖，双手圈住东峰的脖子，一条腿勾住东峰的熊腰，另一条靠近他们的腿却已经被扛到东峰的肩上了。东峰站在浴池中，一手环住西谷的腰臀部托稳他，另一只手拢住西谷的大腿防止其滑落。

隔着几米的距离都能目测到东峰的长度靠谱，整进整出西谷的股间，力度啪啪作响，顶弄得西谷紧闭双眼昂起了下巴，发出难耐的哼吟。

我的神我的佛祖我的老天爷我的这双狗眼啊啊啊！！！

你们不要以为自己打排球身体素质高，就可以随意折磨韧带、挥霍体力啊！确定腿不会抽筋吗？手不会发抖吗？这姿势……好像的确只有身高差那么大的两人能做到了……可恶！

大地已说不清自己是什么心态了，非常震惊，非常傻眼，非常担心，非常羡慕，非常心潮澎湃，总之，千言万语汇成一句——这是他毕生见过的最有冲击力的画面。

对不起孝支！虽然你的美也狠狠冲击了我，但这两人都这样了，狡猾！大大的狡猾啊！

菅原是在大地后面进门的，他从大地身后露出半个身子看到了这一幕，惊讶得嘴巴也变汤池了。

旭和小谷！你们太太太牛逼了！姿势总能令人痴呆！我……我巴不得给你们鼓掌了！

真没想到，你们为了我竟甘愿做到这个地步，挑战了人体极限！我太感动了！我围观得很满足！我愿意被你们的恩爱闪瞎狗眼！

菅原自己还没吃上大地这块腱子肉，似乎就被东峰和西谷的狗粮喂饱了。

大地和菅原进门的动静不可能没有，所以以上一波三折的心路历程，在时间的长河里只存续了不到10秒，西谷率先发现了闯入者。

大地见到西谷睁开眼转过脸来，对方的双眼骤然放大了，不过惊恐的表情维持了几秒就变成了羞赧，小脸比方才更红了，垂下脑袋眼睛半阖，身体被操弄得不停抖动，吐出断断续续的娇吟：

“呜呜！旭前辈……都叫你不要这样了……呜呜呜……大地前辈他们进来了……啊啊啊……我真的受不了了……”

我去！这还是小谷吗？

虽说我对小谷没有想法，但他这个样子……夸一句尤物不为过吧？

大胆帅气的后辈竟会露出如此闭月羞花的表情，大地瞳孔地震。

东峰也有了反应，转头看向大地，大地却被对方看得抬了眉毛。因为东峰先是漫不经心地把目光落在大地脸上，之后眼神转为锐利瞪了他一下，仿佛有种警告的意味，嘴也啧了一下，微皱眉头，貌似在控诉大地他们打扰了两人的雅兴。

东峰的声音有些低哑，但足够把大地吓得明明白白：“小谷，专心点！看我，别管他们！”

身体交缠的两人眼神相交时，东峰猛然倾身，把西谷的嘴唇叼住狠吻，扛住西谷腿的那只手滑到对方的臀部，重重打了清脆的一巴掌，下身更用力地往上抽送，这一串动作莽得西谷只能发出呜咽，似乎快被干哭了。

……我……日啊……旭被鬼附身了？还是他有人格分裂？都操到和太阳肩并肩了！

我无法相信他居然能这么霸道总裁，这么野性不羁？难道……他们做爱的时候通过鸡鸡和屁屁交换灵魂了？

他怎么能完全无视我们啊？他怎么能越干越带劲啊？我的威严何在啊！我也要哭了！

都见到我们了还不停下，你们有没有羞耻心啊！

大地，痴呆了。

有没有羞耻心这个问题，如果大地出声问在场的人，能得到三个异口同声的冷酷回答：

没有，被狗吃了。

然后又能得到三个一模一样的愤怒回答：

都喂给了你这只没眼色的笨狗。

菅原说实话也看得半痴半傻了，但他马上意识到，这是他本人迫害的，瞬间对东峰和西谷奥斯卡男配级别的表演崇拜得五体投地。

我只是指点他们，做爱时要表现得很激烈，骚话连篇，不像自己。昨天在小黑板上留给他们的关键词是——「原始」，「出格」，没想到惟妙惟肖啊！神仙朋友！神仙演技！

菅原不仅想鼓掌，还想下跪磕头喊爸爸。同时，那两人的演技也勾出了菅原的戏瘾，他先把门偷偷关上，随后开始调整表情和想骚话了。

可能整整有2分钟，大地目瞪口呆得一点想法都没了，直愣愣地站着，任由大脑不断被凶案现场的画面和声音刷新。时间久了，这影音就成了电视机背景音效，慢慢失去了原有的冲击力和吸引力。大地逐渐找回了理智，也不想再去解读东峰和西谷还在做直播的原因了。

我，承受住了致命冲击！我现在已经能心如止水地看待他们了！好样的！大地还能夸自己一下。

唔啊！孝支肯定也看到了！天使一样纯真的孝支一定被吓坏了，轮到我出马拯救他了！大地英雄情怀都出来了。

大地转过身，见到菅原正双手环抱在胸前，微垂着头，脸色红扑扑，身体还轻微打颤。

果然！没事的孝支，我会像自己立下的誓言那样，为你挡下所有打击和伤害！你的惊恐由我来安抚！大地觉得他这块钢板重新鼓起来变硬了。

大地抱住了菅原，把他的头埋在自己肩窝上，一手轻拍他的后背，另一手顺着他后脑勺的头发，用最最最温柔的声音宽慰道：“我来替你挡着，我们不看也不想了。你就想想我吧，孝支。你身体不舒服，我带你去别的浴池冲洗吧！”

怀里的孝支真的让人觉得他好脆弱啊……啊啊，好想尽快疼爱他，让他忘却糟糕的记忆，只记住我们的美好。

此时，大地感觉到菅原动了动，把双手环上了他的脖颈，胸膛与他紧紧相贴。对方身体的颤抖更明显地传了过来，令大地的心更软了。

我天真无邪的孝支！我怜爱可人的孝支！我……

“大地……”菅原出声打断了大地内心的诗朗诵。

“我在！”大地搂紧了对方。

“我……可不可以就待在这里？”

嗯？大地挺疑惑，但他很快想明白了，绝对是孝支被吓到腿软走不动了，怕丢脸不敢明说，想等有力气了再离开！

“孝支，你要走不动就告诉我好了，我可以背你！”

脖子有点痒痒的，是菅原摇了摇头蹭到了他。菅原的嘴唇贴到了他的耳边，声线温和，言语却有些微妙的强硬。

“不是的。我不想走。”

大地更加糊涂了，还在绞尽脑汁为对方寻找其他原因时，就听到菅原开口解释了，声音的坚定和他身体的颤动形成了巨大反差：

“我不想走的原因是，我现在，正兴奋到颤抖。”

大地仿佛能闻到他脑子里有股焦味了。他这块钢板不仅再次被狠狠冲击，还从内部发生了断裂。

什么？孝支说兴奋？我有点听不懂了，是我国文有问题吗？

“孝支，我不太明白。你是因为看了东峰他们，就像看了……嗯……gay片一样，所以有反应了？”

大地不太想把gay片这个词和他的恋人联系在一起，总觉得有点亵渎，尽管他知道人有七情六欲，菅原也肯定看过。

对大地本人而言，刚才冲击性画面的惊吓度远超色情度，他见了是起不了反应的，所以没想过菅原会起反应。但这已是他能为菅原的兴奋找到的最合理的、也是唯一的原因了。

有那么几秒，菅原没说话，停止了身体的颤抖。对方深深吸了一口气，再长长嘘出，全喷在了大地的耳畔。

大地觉得菅原说话的口吻很硬，比他这块崩了的钢铁还硬：“我这么和你说吧，一口气说，请大地别出声，全部听完，好吗？”

“好。”大地用力点了点头。

“我，非常兴奋，是因为，我也好想你把我顶在墙上干我；好想你粗暴地吻我、命令我；好想和你在私下无人的公共场合做爱；好想你说「我要操死你」这样的流氓话；好想你不带套射进我的体内；好想和你交换小黄本，一起看色情片；好想跟你玩乱七八糟的角色扮演游戏；好想你天天干我，一次能干几发就来几发直到干不动为止；好想主动骑在你身上要你射给我，你边顶我边骂我骚；好想你每时每刻都惦记我的身体，因为我有时上课都会想，放学后你会不会肏我，能不能换个新姿势肏我。我……不知道说漏了没有，但差不多是这些意思。如果你都能这么对待我，会让我兴奋得难以自持。”

“我从来不是你想的那样纯真无邪。如果我这些疯狂的想法让你觉得我思想肮脏，那是的，我就是很脏。但我不会和你以外的人做爱，我只会想着你自慰，一周自慰好几次，做完又会觉得很空虚；为了让你舒服，我其实学了很多口交技巧，只是还没对你好好用；你只要多拍我几回后背，我都能勃起，我的身体就是对你这么有反应。从这个角度来说，我又是干净的，纯洁的，只不过我的欲和我的爱一样重。”

说出来了，都说出来了。

颤抖的身体是演戏，但说这些话的时候，菅原的心抖个不停，因此他不得不先停下演戏。他拼命用指甲掐自己，好让自己不带一句颤地说完整。

他拿不出什么演技来了，他直接把晶莹剔透的心掏了出来，塞到了大地的手里，如果对方被吓到手一哆嗦摔了它，那就让它碎了吧。

他已经把禁闭的自己释放了出来。他抡起斧子刀子锤子，哐哐当当地劈啊砍啊敲啊他与大地之间高筑的玻璃墙面，开裂了就继续使劲，破洞了就用手扒，用脚踹。等到玻璃彻底轰然倒塌，他赤身裸体地站在原地，对大地说，看，我就是这样的人，粗俗又狂野。

菅原脱离了大地的怀抱看他，对方的神情严肃，双眼宛如两潭深水，似乎还在消化他的话，瞧不出喜怒哀乐。

菅原靠在门背上，心中如释重负，四肢却有些脱力。他轻轻笑了一声，放软口吻：“我要说的都说完了。大地如果感到待在这里很难堪，或者暂时不想面对我，那请你先回客房吧。我有点冷了，要去温泉里泡一会儿再走。”

菅原从大地的身旁擦身而过。

大地隔了片刻才如梦初醒。方才他接收到了毕生听到过的最有冲击力的话，还全是从他恋人嘴里说出来的，至今脑子都有点嗡嗡作响。

菅原靠在门上说话时，眼神斜落在地上，眼角微红，自嘲的笑容令大地心颤。

大地忽然觉得自己非常自以为是，古板得让人生气。

他当惯了领导者的角色，捏得住每个部员的脾气性格，也自以为很了解菅原了。可人性是深不见底的沟壑，暴露在外部的山峰是人们愿意展现的自我，隐藏在深沟里的本性，旁人又岂能了解透彻呢？他把正派、寡欲等刻板印象按在了菅原身上，束缚了对方不敢坦露本真。

他理所当然地在恋爱中也摆出了掌控者的姿态，令菅原配合着往前走。他的主动将两人的爱情连接在一起了，却没有将需求也一并贯通。他认为百般呵护对方就一定是好的，实际上过分的呵护是一种将对方置于弱势的心理——你屈从于我，所以我有义务保护你。

而菅原亮出了他的锋利和强硬，用自爆的方式在大地这块钢铁上划出裂痕，他被冲击到了，却也由此展开思考。菅原这块玻璃脆裂开来，上面一道道的裂缝像人性的深沟，从那些深长的裂隙里，喷薄出了汹涌的爱欲，如同炙热的温泉先是烫到了他，进而渐渐涤荡了他。

大地全身的气血再次翻滚，心脏砰砰直跳。沉浸在这潭温泉里，他非但没有感到灼热得难以忍受，而是觉得更温暖和安心了，变得无拘无束，亲密无间，他体内岩浆般的渴求同样被激发了出来。

这次他不想再把持自己，他要把他肤白貌美的恋人染上对方期望的颜色。

大地转身，见到菅原正头朝大门，坐在靠近落地玻璃的绢丝池中，两手抱臂平放在支起的膝盖上，脸埋在手臂里。他皮肤雪白，耳朵却发红得要滴出血来。

菅原的位置离前侧的浴池边太近，大地就跨入浴池，蹲在了菅原身后，手搭上了他的肩膀。

“孝支，能抬头看看我吗？”

菅原昂起头，挺直上身，放下了双臂，腿也往前伸。他没有转过来，只留给大地一个瓷白的后背，脊柱沟像一道地缝，末端隐没在波澜起伏的池水里。

大地的胸膛贴上菅原的背部，一条手臂环住他的腰，把头搁在他的肩上，贴着他的耳朵说：“孝支，也请听听我想说的话吧。”

菅原轻轻嗯了一声，大地把他圈得更紧，诚实而温柔地说道：“你刚才说了很多，绝大多数我听明白了，有一两条不是太懂。我不知道我理解得正不正确，毕竟我偏科，文科没有理科好。你说的那些话，都想表达一个意思，你爱我，所以想要我，是吗？这是再正常不过的事了吧？”

菅原细细颤抖了起来，这回是发自内心的身体本能。他的心脏被大地的话泡得又热又软，他背后的这片大地正敞开无边无际的怀抱，接纳了他幽深的欲望天堑。他小鸡啄米那样一下又一下点头，大地看着他头顶晃晃悠悠的呆毛，笑出了声。

“那个……孝支现在还兴奋吗？”

菅原转过身，刚想回应——比起兴奋，更感到幸福得想哭，但他忘了，同一个房间里还有人也想哭了。

“呜呜呜呜呜！不要了！真的不要了旭前辈……操死我了……”

“说什么呢宝贝，你明明吸我吸得紧，这是不要吗？嗯？”

“哇啊啊啊！太深了，旭前辈要插坏我了……不行我好怕……啊啊啊啊！”

“我会插到你哭着射出来的，认命吧！唔！你里面好会咬我啊，真爽……”

“……”

骚话骚得太卖力了！我回去就给两位爸爸铸俩小金人奖杯！菅原佩服。

“……”

草啊，都多久了，他们能干一整晚不成？大地佩服。

大地吞了吞口水，觉得这活春宫的3D立体音效实在够厉害，他眼睛没看见大脑又能补出画面了。

该死啊，我硬了，以后会不会发展成有奇怪性癖，听到他们说话就勃起？太操蛋了吧！

大地不得不马上采取行动，扼杀这个可怕的可能性——即刻就在此地和菅原做爱。

他的脑回路是这样的——

一，菅原正在兴奋，他也高高挺立。做爱硬性条件，成立！

二，菅原想要在公共场合做爱，此地符合标准。做爱地点条件，成立！

三，只要动静盖过了他们，谁会得奇怪性癖还不知道呢！把做爱搞成了迫害竞赛，这是大地的加分条件，通过！立即执行！

大地用低沉的嗓音诱惑道：“孝支，我现在就想要你了。孝支也期待在公共场合做爱吧？”

菅原听了有点傻，这这这……大地刚接受了他污糟糟的妄想就摩拳擦掌了，抗打击性和反弹力也太棒了吧？不愧是球场上的接应一把手！

“……大地不怕尴尬？能听到他们的做爱声诶，我们做的时候也会被看到。”

“嗯……把他们当成电视机背景音效，就还行了。我们在浴池里做，我会尽量遮住你的。可以吗？”

终于，大地的羞耻心也被狗吃了！哪还有不干的道理！

菅原抱住了大地性急地说道：“可以！快开始吧！”

房尾的东峰和西谷还浑然未觉自己已被当成背景音效了，他们的骚话严格按照菅原的标准实行，说得他俩都口干舌燥了。

不过让东峰颇有成就感的是，西谷的确如他所说被操哭了。

用了百年难见的性爱姿势，碰上千年难遇的现场撞破，听着旭前辈千载难逢的霸气骚话，再加上他的浪言浪语也演得特别入戏，西谷被四重夹击得高潮迭起，哭喊着率先射了出来。浊液喷发在他自己的腹部上，逐渐滑落到两人的交合处，泥泞一片。

西谷射完后的蜜穴剧烈收缩，把东峰夹得爆了一句粗口。

说实话，东峰认为自己堪称劳模了。他攻克了人体工学，战胜了直播事故，撑住了规定时长，还说了那么多骚断腿的话，把羞耻心道德感威严度少女心人设等统统抛弃了，内心承受了巨大的折磨，心脏和鸡鸡都快一起磨出血了，就算找菅原讨要一点工伤费也是合情合理的。

东峰单手托举西谷臀部的手臂都有点发颤了。他把肩上西谷的腿放了下来，让对方的两条腿交叉扣住他的腰身，两手一使劲把对方抱离了墙面。因自身重力的下坠，西谷慌忙搂紧东峰的脖子，双腿锁得更死。西谷能从他身上借力，总算解放了东峰的双手，令他轻松了不少。

西谷像一只树懒挂他身上了，哭唧唧的小脸上还挂着泪痕，看得东峰一阵荡漾，巨物胀得更大。东峰一只手托住西谷的后颈，用唇卷走他眼角的泪滴，随后深情湿吻他，另一只手掰着他的臀瓣轻轻揉搓，而下身的抽动却一点都不客气，深深钉到他的身体里，撵动几圈后，快速拔到穴口再猛然挺进。

这是西谷最喜欢的操弄方式，像东峰不知会用何种力度落在他身上的手掌，既可以温柔，也可以凶狠。

西谷被撵得腰腹震颤，激爽感一节一节从尾椎骨再次攀上他的脊柱，直通他的天灵盖。发泄过后的他吐不出精了，可敏感点还在被不断刺激，使得透明的前列腺液徐徐流出，将两人的腹部淋湿得更糜乱。

“旭前辈好猛……啊啊啊……我爽翻了……喜欢你，我好喜欢你……”

嘴唇刚一分开，西谷就直抒胸臆。这样的话才是真实的他，永远对东峰说着需要他的、夸赞他的话语，从不会用欲拒还迎的姿态撩拨东峰的神经。

“呼！小谷……我快到了，能射在里面吗……等下帮你清理出来……”

“好好！我就要你射给我……”

东峰用手护住西谷的后脑勺和后背，把他重新抵回墙面，做最后的一通狠顶。西谷的眼睛和鼻尖红了，羽毛般扑闪的睫毛上沾着泪水，殷唇张开喘息个不停，肉眼可见的肤色都绯红了起来，仿佛是一个被温泉泡得快晕过去的人。

但这人晕过去之前还不忘拖东峰下水，嘴中娇喊着，旭前辈，旭前辈，就凑上来亲他。东峰感受到他的舌头被强力地嗦吻，而他的下体也被西谷高热柔软的肠壁撒娇地缠着不肯放，两种吸力把东峰拽到了快感之海的深处，舒爽得他神经飘浮，松了精关。

东峰一下一下爆发时，西谷像被烫到了，腰部跟着一抖一抖，滑腻得一塌糊涂的分身又吐露出了些许乳白。

在温泉里射精可不是什么好行为，捡回道德感的东峰平复下来后，就着连接的姿势，抱稳西谷跨出了浴池，将他放到淋浴区的洗手台上坐着才退出了他。

东峰哄着西谷转过身去跪伏，打开花洒，帮西谷冲洗甬道内的残留物。西谷撑在洗手台上方的镜子上时，猛然从镜中看到了菅原和大地舞黄的反射画面，惊喜得他小穴嘬牢了东峰抠弄的手指。

“抱歉啊小谷，手指动作得你有反应了，请忍一下，很快就好了。必须清理干净才行，乖哦。”

“不是的旭前辈！我看到大地前辈他们的做爱直播了，我……我想打赏。”

东峰一僵，抬头看向镜子，被镜中的光景震到不敢相信自己的眼睛，悄咪咪转过身确认。直击了现场，坐稳了事实，令他不得不发出悲鸣。

_他妈的为什么你们真的做起来了？？？_

_他妈的为什么我们逃不出你们的手掌心？？？_

东峰不想抠西谷的直肠了，他想把自己的狗眼抠下来。

东峰回忆起1个多小时前就在这个淋浴区，大地说，我们四人一起做吧，一语成谶。更别提菅原了，4P计谋就是他策划的。逃不过父母钳制，还要目睹父母爱情，东峰也要哭了。

我和小谷要不速速再来一发？那就是家庭影院级别的画面了！东峰已经疯了，恶向胆边生。

清理得差不多了，西谷爬下台面。两人面朝镜子，把花洒开到最大作掩护，坐在小板凳上紧挨着窃窃私语。

“大地前辈的屁股挺好看的。”

“额！小谷！你很擅长夸人，我懂，但夸性能力，只能夸我一个。”东峰妒火中烧了都。

“抱歉我错了！旭前辈的屁股一级棒！别人的屁股都不是屁股，只是肉团！”

他俩能观测到的是大地正在后入菅原，菅原的身姿被挡得七七八八，只能勉强看到肩膀以上。

冲击力是远远不及他们的，这让东峰恢复了理智，自信心爆棚。

“旭前辈……那个，刚才被大地和菅原前辈看到我们做爱时，我其实只尴尬了一会会儿，后来就忘了他们了。旭前辈太太太性感了，好喜欢你凶我，我比平时射得都快……我是不是太没节操了？”

“唔，小谷的心一直很大啊，这就是你嘛，没什么不好。我很羡慕你那么直率，不会想太多。不像我，我到现在还挺尴尬的……”

“哈哈哈！今天这出最难为你了！想来菅原前辈也很苦啊，压抑自己那么久。”

“我蛮理解他的，他非常在意自己在恋人心中的形象。我也是一样的人，当初暗恋了你快一年都不敢告白。所以，是小谷的勇气拯救了我哦！没有你跨出的第一步，我不会像如今这么幸福。”

“呜哇哇哇！旭前辈再多说一点！！！我好高兴！”

“呃呃呃……没了啦，想不到还能说什么了。我总是不太会表达，但小谷知道的吧？我是爱你的。”

“嗯嗯嗯！旭前辈……”西谷勾住东峰的肩颈，豪气地亲了一口对方的脸，“你干我的每一下，我都知道你爱我，哈哈哈哈哈！”

“别……别这样说……”东峰捂住了脸。

眼睛看到的，耳朵听到的，都很糟糕啊……令人愉悦的糟糕。

“我们怎么办？继续围观全程？还是偷偷走掉？”

“走到门口肯定会被发现的吧，吓到他们得了怪病就不好了。”

东峰回忆起自己曾被菅原吓到差点不举，心有余悸。但他蹭了人家一口打炮温泉，滴水之恩当涌泉相报，万分体贴地为大地和菅原的性福着想起来。

如果东峰了解到大地的直播动机，有一个是希望他得奇怪性癖，他当场会气死在温泉里的。

“好吧，那我们就等到他们结束再走。”

“嗯，去温泉里再泡一会儿吧，外面冷。我什么都不会做哦，小谷。”

“诶？真的吗？旭前辈不能再来一次了吗？”

“额……理论上还可以，但是心理上有点……”

“我也什么都不会做哦！抱着你取暖就很满足啦！走吧前辈！”

“……喜……喜欢你，小谷。”

“哇啊啊啊啊！旭前辈明明很会说的！快！跟我去温泉里说到他们做完为止！”

“小谷好凶，呜呜呜呜。”

羞耻心这玩意儿，一旦放嘴里吧唧吧唧嚼烂了，就会觉得非常好吃！

大地听到东峰和西谷的叫池声里泄露的内射话题，被刺激得他也想内射菅原。

是旭和小谷给我开了特效啊，孝支，你不能怪我……诶诶？似乎孝支的做爱宝典里有一条是想我内射他？哦哦哦！我可以！我非常可以！

大地的羞耻心道德感威严度好爸爸人设全然崩塌，兴奋得他猛撞了一下菅原，害菅原惊呼出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊！不……”

菅原这家伙不够坦率，大地也不够机灵，摸不准菅原说不，是想要还是不想要。

孝支宝贝，你几个意思啊？要，还是不要？

大地脑补了一下用东峰霸道总裁式的口吻发问，浑身恶寒。

我不要了我不要了！我说不出口！大地把羞耻心吐出来了一点。

像我们这种老实人，父母爱情，还是诚诚恳恳一些好！大地正了正心神，决定真诚发问。

“孝支，你喜欢我这样轻轻地顶？”大地九浅一深地插送菅原。

“还是喜欢我这样用力地干？”大地两手箍紧了菅原的腰肢，行凶般地突刺。

“哇啊啊啊！都……都好……都喜欢……”

孝支宝贝，你这个磨人的小妖精……啊呸呸呸我在想什么！

大地真的感觉他脑子里的水烧开了可以煮温泉蛋了，妄想到了可怕的境地。

的确不能怪大地，这场性爱对大地和菅原两人，从各种意义上都是铁树开花的第一次。

做前戏时，手边没有润滑剂和保险套，大地只能拿沫浴乳替菅原做扩张。等到穴口的褶皱彻底软化，可以容纳三根手指进出了，大地让菅原采用跪姿，头和手臂趴在浴池边上，他采取他们最常用的后入来疼爱菅原，减少对方的痛苦。

无套插入的质感，可谓肉肉相切，心心相融。

大地一寸一寸入侵菅原，宛如一步一步顶入了他的心房。火热的肉刃在他甬道里撵动，仿佛在他的心脏上滚刀切一般，烫得菅原身心哆嗦，打颤不已。

菅原深觉自己是沉浸式演技派，怎么老要抖抖抖个没完，始终出不了戏，再这么下去年纪轻轻就要得帕金森了。为了把持自我，他开始想几何题。怎么想，拿做爱的道具想。

大地这根肉棒算圆柱体吧，菅原的直肠算直线吧，圆与直线相交，可不就相切了嘛。大地的肉棒直径是多少啊，要是能精准测量，那他就能算出自己直肠的宽度了。虽然菅原不知道他要算这个干嘛用，可能也想挑战人体极限？

他们所在的这口绢丝池注入了纳米级微气泡，看上去犹如一池牛奶。菅原后背的肌肤如凝脂，因大地的撞击在水波中前后晃动，起起伏伏，却好似与奶浴融为了一体，看不出边际。

大地挺动时把温泉水带入了菅原体内，使得窄道变得越来越湿热，他进出得越来越顺畅，就好像在操干着一整池的菅原，大地从肉体到心灵都融化在了纯白里。

大地神经颤动了，他想起菅原形容自己的思想是肮脏而纯洁的。纯洁是真纯洁，洁白的身躯，一心一意渴求他的心；肮脏绝不肮脏，菅原的欲是附着在对他的爱上。

硬要说肮脏也是他肮脏，想让对方干净的身体吞没他污秽的体液；想让对方只臣服于他的胯下，为他展露动人的姿态；想让对方的灵魂只沾染上他的气息，分分钟钟为他颤栗，永远离不开他。

大地粗吼了一声，暂且放慢了抽插的速度，但力度不减，深深推到底，转几下，拉到穴口，不断重复这三连动作。他弯下腰亲吻起菅原的背部，把右手浸入水中，摸索到菅原的分身，轻柔地套弄起来。

菅原被三管齐下得直哼哼，几何题早出窍了，脑海里只剩下——我爱无套，我爱温泉，我爱大地，这种毫无灵魂的直白口号。

当菅原爽得可能也要浪起骚话，坦露本我时，大地忽然趴在他身上，凑近他耳边说：“孝支，你想不想换个姿势？我们试试骑乘吧？”

_我他妈的总算等到了这一天！大地的死脑筋变成一眼活泉了！_

菅原骚话不言，粗口放浪。

“想！好的！”

今天是什么神仙日子啊，我一口气能完成那么多夙愿，难道明天阎王就要来收我了？菅原激动得被害妄想症出来了。

“好，不过你得起身了，旭和西谷会看见。”

“没事，我不介意。”

嘿，我家孝支的美要大杀四方了！大地的迫害竞赛进入白热化阶段。

大地退出菅原扶他起来，想了想还是不愿让旁人目睹恋人的身姿，就叫菅原和他换了一个位置。菅原背对东峰和西谷，大地面朝他们。

大地的背半靠在菅原伏过的浴池边，支起双腿。菅原双腿分开跪在大地两侧，扶住肉柱慢慢下坐，直到小穴全部吞咽下它。菅原上下耸动起来，大地继续爱抚对方的挺立。

大地瞄向浴池里的东峰和西谷，见到西谷正坐在东峰的怀中，抓着东峰的手掌，手指在上面点来点去，好像在帮对方看手相。东峰甜甜蜜蜜地搂着西谷，时不时亲吻对方的发梢。

东峰牌眼神接收器，不是一般的灵敏。感觉到探究的目光，东峰抬起了头，视线和大地交汇了。大地很恶劣地扬了扬眉毛，空闲的另一只手摸上菅原的脸，眼光落回恋人说：

“孝支真棒，真能干。”

菅原头一次被夸，一感动骑得更卖力了：“大地舒服吗？我会让你更舒服的。”

“非常舒服，非常美妙。”

大地再次望向东峰时，东峰石化了，愣愣盯了他片刻。接着对方伸手在自己掌心画了字，捂到嘴上一口吃掉了，吃完就撇过脸不敢再看他。

迫害竞赛我赢了！刚才把我吓到痴呆的仇我也报了！大地很得意。

还好西谷与菅原浑然不知这场攻君之间的比拼，不然绝对要不约而同来一句：呵，男人。

骑乘的姿势还挺累人，菅原有些力不从心，一手搭上了浴池旁的落地玻璃来稳住身形。玻璃倒影出他浅浅的轮廓，令他感慨万千。大地非但没有摔碎他的玻璃心，还大跨步走到了他一地碎片的心墙后，紧紧拥抱他，陪他一同实践妄想。

大地的顶弄反而钻得他现在这颗心支离破碎，娇喘断断续续。碎片一路滑落，掉到甬道时，又被顶了上来，心脏与直肠都有通感了。窄道被进进出出，而快感也来来回回冲刷着菅原，好似那个通道原本就适合被进入、摩擦、戳弄，一捅到底，让爱液喷射在深处。

大地直起上身抱住他，菅原的内部被侵入得更深，他惊叫一声，攀住了大地寻求依靠。大地挺动和撸动他的速度加快了，粗重的气息呼在他脖子上。他听到大地嘶哑地问：

“你希望我射在你里面，是不是，孝支？”

“是……我……希望……”菅原抖着回应。

大地死按住菅原的腰部，猛刺了十几下，回回都碾过菅原的敏感点。菅原被飞流直下的激爽瀑布从头淋到脚，大脑麻痹到叫都叫不出声了，脚趾蜷缩，身体颤栗着射了出来。

他的白浊化在池水中，同他深邃的欲海、他满腔的爱意、他不再孤独的自我，一起被释放在了这里。

大地闷哼一声爆发在他体内。精液是低温的，射在里面没有太多感觉，但这个内射的事实令菅原兴奋得穴口骤缩，就好像要把对方的爱全部吸收掉。大地被绞得又射了一些进去，一把扣住菅原的脑袋狠吻嘴唇，吞噬他的津液，仿佛下身失去的体液要从上身夺回来。

好一会儿后池水平静了，他们心中却依旧搅海翻江，爱与欲从两人的身体连结之处，融会贯通到了一起。

菅原的脸埋在大地肩头，正正发热。他想，再不出来他就要幸福得晕在温泉里了，于是晃了晃大地，支吾着说他想去冲洗一下。大地说好的。

菅原站起身，透明的水滴从他皮肤上滚落。绢丝池水的气泡破裂，水体就会从奶白转为透明。浴水是迷惑人的白，而菅原是实实在在的白，看得大地心潮澎湃。菅原跨离温泉时，大地的视线追逐着他，明显见到从他股间淌下了乳白的粘液。

唔！！！我被孝支的美艳杀死了！而我的精还没死！

大地这块钢板的下半部分瞬间硬到起立，想证明它还有生生不息的精子大家族。

东峰和西谷泡得要困死了，好不容易见到菅原出来宣告直播结束，马上爬出了浴池。他们先朝菅原点头示意，满脸「我们完美完成任务了老大！夸我们！」这样小狗摇尾的表情，得到菅原竖大拇指后，拉着小手冲到了门口。

西谷非常有礼貌，对大地爽朗一笑：“大地前辈我们先走了，请你和菅原前辈继续哦！没人再打扰你们了。”

_他妈的为什么小谷会知道我还能继续？他有透视眼吗？_

轮到大地石化了，他觉得这是报复。刚刚他恐吓了东峰，现在就被对方的小情人报复回来了。

两人关上门后，大地想到菅原还需要他帮忙清理，快速翻出了浴池。

菅原正蹲着，拿花洒冲洗后方，大地走过去扶起他，请他俯身站着，说要帮他。菅原把双手撑在了洗手台上，他仰了仰头，看到了镜子中的自己和大地。

大地的神情很认真，而他仅因对方手指的拨弄，甬道里传来饥渴感，前方的欲望也扬起了，这让菅原感到万分羞耻，脸涨得通红。

我还是去找东峰和西谷组个「乌野三禽兽」吧！菅原垂下脑袋无法直视自己了。

大地貌似在一本正经地劳作，可下半身的状态愈发不正经。菅原柔软温暖的肠壁包裹着他的手指，使他本就勃起的肉刃又粗大了一圈。

我变态啊我！手指被吸都能嗨到！大地的脸也羞红了。

两人忍着做完了清理工作，大地说孝支你可以起身了，菅原迟迟不肯起。大地担心他是不是撑得手麻了，稍微有些用力地托住菅原的胸腹将他扳起来，菅原一个慌张后退半步，后背撞上了大地。

菅原很尴尬，因为大地从镜子里发现了他的高昂。

大地更尴尬，因为他把凶器直接戳菅原屁股上了。

两个人都脸红得不知道要说什么的时候，大地哗哗地翻起了菅原的做爱宝典，朗读出上面写的一条必背法则：

“孝支，你说过能干几发就来几发吧？我还能再干一次吗？”

如果国文考孝支这本书，我回回都能拿满分！大地为自己机智的性爱开场白点赞。

_我他妈的太激动了！大地是想今天统统做完我的妄想小黄本功课？_

_啊啊我的小黄本内容还不够多啊，我会写满它的，请大地都满足我吧！_

“行……行的！”

菅原把「再干几次都可以」这后半句话吞到肚子里，他是体贴的恋人，不能给大地施压。

被进出过的甬道二次接受巨物的填塞时容易了许多。菅原身体前倾，手肘抵在镜子上，两腿分立着承受背后来自大地的操弄。大地一只手覆上了他的左手，另一只手圈住他的腰身。

硬物向前方戳刺时，好像要从他的胃穿出去，腹部都被顶出了一些轮廓来。菅原低头瞅自己，觉得这画面没眼看，但他不敢抬头，自己被操干的表情更加没眼看。

大地的手往右滑，抚摸他腰腹的正中间。

“我摸到了，你这里怀着我。”说着大地猛然往前撞，钉在深处不动了。

“呜哇啊啊啊！”菅原被顶得惊喊出声，也被大地的话惊到神经突突地跳。

这是什么夫妻氛围浓郁的荒诞骚话？

我还没浪叫过「射给我让我怀上吧」，你就拿肉棒疙瘩装我孩子了？

你杵着不动想干嘛？我就算被你操出血了也流不了产，好吧？

大地见菅原翻了一个白眼，这白眼不像是爽到时用上的，更像是甩给弱智看的，深觉不妙，诚实交代错误：“孝支……我嘴笨，这个流氓话没说好。”

菅原没想到大地还在努力做他的功课呢，一下释然了心里还挺高兴，轻晃腰肢：“大地，你接着动一动……你肏我我就很开心了……”

大地低吼了一声立马疯狂输出，菅原被干得不停呻吟，爽到真的想翻白眼时，大地又停下了。

你又来你又来你又来？你这种动不动就停下屌的放刁行为才是耍流氓啊！

菅原快要被逼疯了，此时大地忽然把住他的左膝后方往上提，右手按住他的胸口往后仰，迫使他直起上身，后背贴紧了大地的胸膛，左腿也被高高举起。

“这个姿势可以吗？虽然顶墙上干不一定行，扛一条腿我还是做得到的。”

菅原真疯了，感动疯了。他笨拙的恋人正在一条一条填平他欲望的沟壑，菅原心中的爱意如疯草，漫山遍野地铺展开来。他手往后伸，扣住大地的脖颈弯下，转头动情地吻上大地。

两人深吻得气喘吁吁，不得不分开时，菅原说：“大地，我爱你。”

大地亲吻他的泪痣，律动起下身回应道：“孝支，我会用你期望的方式，来爱你。”

**大地平坦了地势，不见山峰与幽谷，只成就了草原。**

菅原一开始羞于面对镜子里的他们，大地哄他，请抬起头来，我想看看你的表情。菅原认命地正视前方，见到镜中的两人皮肤都染上了红色。他的肤色白，所以是桃红，大地的肤色深，接近赤红。

大地空闲的手掌从他的锁骨开始往下摸，边摸边说，对着你我骂不起来，我就夸夸吧。菅原的目光顺着镜子里大地的动作，看他如何描摹自己。

“这里很小巧。”大地的手指轻撵他胸前的两点殷红。

“这里还可以再练出一些肌肉哦。”大地搔弄他的小腹。

“这里我很喜欢，粉粉的。”大地的手掌摩擦他的敏感。

“这里，很爱我，接纳了我。”大地轻抚他们的连接之处，手指揉弄被操翻出来的一点媚肉。

最后大地搂紧了他的细腰，加快了挺动的频率和力度：“孝支非常漂亮，我想到你的身体就会有反应。”

菅原听得快哭了，急急地又吻起大地，呜咽着说：“那就狠狠操我，我只属于你。”

紧致火热的甬道吸附着大地的粗硬，菅原热情的吻纠缠着大地的唇舌，爽得他头皮发麻，快感的电流上蹿下跳。他右手大力套弄菅原的分身，左手把菅原的腿扛得更高，耻部更莽撞地拍击对方的臀部。

菅原的重心往右倒，他慌忙两手圈牢了大地的脖子来稳住自己。他瞧着镜中大地的巨物清晰地进出他的穴口，而他自己脸色潮红，一副完全被情欲支配了的模样，这般香艳的画面刺激得他浑身震颤，娇哼连连，前方吐露出大量清透的体液。

大地见菅原快到了，放下了他的腿，让他微俯下身，手臂重新抵上镜面。大地双手死扣住菅原的两胯，暴虐地做着最后的冲刺，嘴凑到他耳旁说：

“我等下拔出来射你背上吧，不然射里面帮你清理时，我又要硬了，这样来来回回没完没了了。”

菅原一听笑了出来，腹腔一抖一抖的，小穴也缩得更紧了，把大地夹得要升天，险些就泄了。

“唔！别抖！我们一起去吧！”

“好好好！”

菅原在大地的手中释放了出来，大地感受到对方痉挛的蜜穴紧咬他，忙退出了菅原的身体，硬物蹭上菅原的腰窝处喷发了。

大地环抱住菅原转了个身，两人叠坐在洗手台上平复余韵。

“舒服吗？”

“特别舒服，是目前最舒服的一次。”

菅原满足极了，他甚至觉得以前的做爱都做了个寂寞，现在才是真的灵肉契合了。

大地也非常满足，他撕碎了自己的恋爱宝典，决心把菅原的妄想小黄本当圣经供着。

“那以后你一天想一个姿势，我们一个个做过来？”

“一天一个？大地你一周要狼变七次？不是吧你会精尽人亡的！”

“哦哦！那你看着办，我随你。”

菅原嘴上甜甜地说好，心想我终于把大地驯化成猛兽了，我们「乌野四禽兽」出道吧！

周一社活的时候，大地感觉东峰好像真被他吓出怪癖了，一见到他和菅原，脸就红得跟猴子屁股似的。

其他部员也发现了异样，田中勾住西谷的脖子问道：“小谷，你和旭前辈挺要好的吧？你知不知道他今天怎么啦？为什么一看到正副部长就脸红？”

西谷被这提问吓个半死，脑袋都快抠破了，总算挤出一个半真半假听上去还挺合理的解释：“上周末我和大地前辈、菅原前辈还有旭前辈去泡温泉了，旭前辈在温泉边上摔了一跤，脸着地了，他这是脸肿和觉得丢人。”

“哦，这样啊！太惨了吧！诶？你们怎么偷跑去温泉玩了？下次把我也带上吧！还有大家！”

“呜！！！”

西谷惊得差点把自己舌头咬破了，我这是搬起石头砸自己的脚啊呜呜呜！

“不不不！那里不好！地太滑了，是个人都得摔跤！”东峰红着脸狂摇头，出来给西谷打圆场。

“对对对！温泉也不咋样，水温非常烫脚！”脚被砸的西谷顺势补充，努力搬开石头。

“啊？我不信！再怎么不好你们也泡上了吧？”田中企图脱离「乌野四傻」的行列。

“田中啊，这个温泉旅馆是我家亲戚开的。说实话，我也认为不行，房顶漏雨。”菅原笑嘻嘻地说。

“菅原前辈这么说的话……”田中的表情变得犹疑。

“最糟糕的是，这旅馆闹鬼。你还不开始训练？”大地板着脸吓唬道。

“鬼啊啊啊啊啊！”田中惨叫着跑开了。

化解了部员危机，东峰的心结依旧没解开，躲在西谷身后不敢正视大地和菅原。

“旭真的不妙啊！我们要不要想办法救救他？”

菅原不仅欠东峰一座奥斯卡小金人，还欠人家一次心理治疗了，心里很过意不去。

“救什么救，有小谷救他，你别操心了。晚上来我家做作业？再写写小本子？”大地拍了一下菅原的后背，悄声说道。

“写……写什么小本子啊？”菅原故作痴呆。

“你知道我说的是几个意思。”大地又拍了下菅原的背，嗤嗤地笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 温泉场景和部分剧情参考东西R本——ちょこ的《行くぞ行くぞ温泉！！！》  
> https://m.weibo.cn/5272097795/4472018973750721
> 
> 标题灵感来源：BL = 玻璃，glass也有镜子的意思。  
> 4P的灵感来源，是日文的大菅+东西同人作品《恋爱中的旭》，堪称同志纪实文学，写得肮脏又纯洁，残酷又美丽。文中人物关系混乱，剧情牛逼，有一句惊爆台词——  
> 菅原对东峰和西谷说，想要我和旭分手，你们必须当着我面做一次，把东西吓跑了。
> 
> 本变态作者就把他们逮回来圆梦了，还加入了大地。这篇文主旨也是围绕「肮脏又纯洁」来写。


End file.
